Siempre el Mismo Dia
by KoyukiBetts
Summary: Kat y Peet, Peet y Kat. A el le han pasado demasiadas cosas; a ella demasiadas pocas. Tendran una posibilidad de relacion? ¿Donde estaran este mismo dia el siguiente año? ¿Y cada año que sigue? ADAPTACION de "Siempre el Mismo Día" de David Nicholls/OoC/AU
1. El Futuro

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y David Nicholls asi como tambien la idea ya que esto es una adaptacion de "Siempre el mismo dia" de Davis Nicholls**

Nos leemos abajo…

* * *

**1988-1992**

**Veintipocos…**

* * *

_**CAPITULO I**_

**Viernes 15 de julio de 1988**

_**Rankeillor Street, Edimburgo**_

-Supongo que lo que importa es aportar algo – dijo ella- cambiar las cosas…

-¿En que sentido, como "cambiar el mundo"?

-No, todo el mundo no, yo hablo de la pequeña parte que te rodea

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, solamente abrazados en aquella cama individual. Luego les gano la risa, una risa ronca de final de madrugada

-Me parece mentira haberlo dicho ¿Sonó cursi, verdad?

-Un poco – asintió el

-¡Es que intento ser estimulante! Elevar tu alma para la gran aventura que te espera – se giro para mirarlo a la cara – Aunque creo no lo necesitas, debes tenerlo todo planeado

-Para nada

-Bueno, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cual es tu gran plan?

-Pues mis padres pasaran a recoger mis cosas, lo dejaran en su casa y yo me quedare en su departamento de Londres con algunos amigos. Luego Francia…

-Hermoso… - soltó ella, casi sarcástica

-Después tal vez sea China y tal vez doy un salto a la India…

-Viajar, que predecible – ella suspiro

-¿Qué hay de malo en viajar?

-Dirás mejor que huyes de la realidad

-Creo que la realidad esta sobrevalorada – añadió el con la intención de dar una aura oscura y carismática, ella solo frunció el ceño en una mueca de desdén

-Supongo que eso esta bien, para el que pueda permitírselo. ¿Por qué no solo dices, 'Me voy dos años de vacaciones'?

-Por que 'viajar' da amplitud de miras – el sonrió apoyándose en un codo para besarla

-Ja, yo creo que tu ya eres amplio de miras – ella aparto la cara, pero luego se dejo besar, se besaron lento para volver a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada – Pero yo no te preguntaba sobre el mes que viene; hablaba del futuro futuro, cuando tengas, no se… - Hizo una pausa, entornando los ojos como si evocase una loca idea - ¡Cuarenta años! ¿Qué serás a los cuarenta, que quieres?

-¿Cuarenta? – Al parecer a el también se le hacia difícil el concepto - ¿Puede decir 'rico'?

-Muy, pero muy superficial

-Bueno, pues 'famosos' – Le empezó a acariciar el cuello con los labios – Un poco morboso todo esto ¿no?

-No, es emocionante

-¡Emocionante! – dijo el imitándole la voz, ese leve acento de Yorkshire, como si la quisiera hacer quedar como tonta. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que los niños bien pusieran voces raras, como si los acentos tuvieran algo inusitado. Se sorprendió pensando que no era la primera vez que se tranquilizaba al sentir esa punzada de antipatía por el. Se aparto de el hasta que su espalda quedo apoyada en la fría pared

-Si emocionante, se supone debemos estarlo…

-"Sus nombres son los de la prensa del mañana" – dijo el citando las palabras del discurso del rector

-Lo veo difícil

-Ya, pero ¿tu estas emocionada, No?

-¿Yo? Que va, muerta de miedo estoy

-Yo también, caray – el se giro recogiendo los cigarrillos del suelo al lado de la cama, casi nervioso – Cuarenta años ¿te imaginas? Cuarenta, la puta madre

Ella sonrió por la recién aparecida ansiedad de el y decidió agravarla y con una sonrisa torcida prosiguió

-Claro que lo imagino, pero quiero saber que harás tú

El encendió el cigarrillo meditando la respuesta con cautela

-Pues, Kat la cuestión es…

-¿"Kat"? ¿Quién es "Kat"?

-Te llaman Kat. Lo he oído

-Si, mis amigos me llaman así

-Entonces… ¿Te puedo llamar Kat?

- Continua "Peet"

-Resulta que he pensado algo sobre "hacerse mayor" – Hizo las comillas en el aire – y he decidido que prefiero quedarme así como soy ahora.

Peeta Mellark. Señoras y señores ahí tras los rizos desordenados que le caían sobre la frente, Katniss lo observo apoyarse en la cabecera de madera barata y tuvo la clara razón de por que el quería mantenerse igual. Con los ojos cerrados, el cigarrillo peligrosamente pegado en el labio inferior y la luz del alba colándose por las cortinas no solo infundían calidez a un lado de su rostro, si no que parecía brindarle unos destellos más claros a su rubio cabello. Daba la impresión de que estuviera posando permanentemente para un fotógrafo. Katniss Everdeen pensó que "apuesto" era una palabra tonta pero no había otra, salvo "bello". Tenía una mandíbula en las que se percibe un poco los huesos bajo la piel, como si su cráneo fuera atractivo por si solo, una nariz bien formada con cierto brillo de grasa y pecas junto con unas ojeras provocadas por fumar y trasnochar. Tenía unas cejas ni gruesas ni delgadas y una boca de sensualidad estudiada, ahora tintada por el carmín del vino búlgaro. Su pelo parecía algo un poco desastroso, parecía que se lo habían dejado muy corto por atrás dándole a la coronilla y al rebelde flequillo una apariencia algo fofa.

Peeta sabiéndose observado, echo el humo por la nariz y cruzándose de brazos hincho bíceps y pectorales, ocultando una sonrisita medio engreída. ¿De donde sacaba tanto musculo? De hacer deportes, seguro que no, Katniss estaba segura que nadar desnudo no era deporte; tal vez solo era esa herencia de padres así como lo serian las acciones y los buenos muebles. Apuesto, incluso bello con sus bóxers bajos en la cadera y compartiendo por un extraño motivo, la cama individual con ella. Después de cuatro años de universidad… ¿Qué te crees Katniss, Jane Eyre? No seas infantil, no te dejes llevar, es Mellark de quien hablas, recuérdalo.

-Yo, te imagino a los cuarenta – dijo ella con tono malévolo – perfectamente

El sonrió con los ojos cerrados y ella le quito el cigarrillo provocando que el abriera los ojos, y le sonriera, ella solo pensó en hacerlo sufrir

-Dime Kat

-Ok. – Katniss se incorporo en la cama, con el edredón debajo e los brazos – Vas en un deportivo convertible por Chelsea o algún sitio cualquiera, el coche no hará ruido como todos los coches de ¿2006?

Peeta hizo la suma con los ojos entrecerrados – 2004, será 2004

-Bueno, el coche va flotando y tu tienes una barriguita embutida debajo del volante como si fuera un cojín, llevas poco pelo y papada, un tipo grande en un coche pequeño – Ella parecía completamente dentro de aquella loca ilusión del futuro, disfrutando de darle un extraño giro le dio una calada al cigarrillo – Al lado llevas a una guapa mujer con lentes de sol, rubia y modelo; no ex modelo es tu tercera…no cuarta esposa es guapísima y tonta como la que mas…

-Muy bello ¿Hijos?

-Ninguno, solo tres divorcios, es fin de semana y van a tu casa de campo, llevan en la mini cajuela raquetas de tenis, uvas, vinos, espárragos, huevos de codorniz. Estas más que satisfecho de ti mismo. Tu mujer número cuatro te sonreí con sus doscientos dientes blanquísimos y tú intentas no pensar que no tienen nada en absoluto sobre que hablar, nada de nada para decirse.

Ella se callo de golpe. Hablas como loca, se dijo, intentando no parecer loca

-Pero si te consuela para entonces todos habremos muerto en una guerra nuclear – sonó demasiado alegre y el seguía viéndola ceñudo

-Oye, quizá mejor me vaya, si soy tan corrupto y superficial para ti

-No, no te vayas – lo dijo demasiado rápido, intento justificarse – es que son las cuatro de la madrugada

El se acerco mas a Katniss dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella y bajo la voz casi como un susurro queriendo intimidarla un poco

-No se de donde sacas esas ideas de mi, si no me conoces

-Conozco el tipo – Ella no se alejo, quieta hablo al mismo tono, alzando ligeramente las cejas el frunció divertido el ceño

-¿El tipo?

-Los he visto por la facultad; haciéndose los gallitos, berreando y pasando sus vacaciones en yates por el mediterráneo "o sea te lo juro" – Hizo voz de flauta y un gesto con la mano, como esos que había visto de los niños bien

-Pues si te parezco tan horrible

La mano de el acaricio lentamente su costado hasta situarse justo en su cadera donde su pulgar hizo suaves círculos en la piel morena, ella sintió la piel erizarse bajo el suave tacto

-… que lo eres…

-… ¿Por qué dormimos juntos?

Su mano siguió bajando por el interior del muslo donde la piel se sentía caliente y mucho mas suave, ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla ante el placentero roce y deslizo una mano por el brazo de el deleitándose en los músculos firmes ahogando una risita ante la pregunta de el

-Yo contigo, que sepa, no he dormido… - divertida movió las cejas intentando que un suspiro no se saliera de sus labios

-Bueno, eso depende de cómo definas "dormir juntos" – se inclino para besarle la comisura de sus labios y luego bajo por su mentón delineando la línea de su rostro; ella entre abrió las piernas y el se deslizo entre ellas colocando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, se besaron, lento sin prisas; el delineo el labio inferior de Katniss con la lengua ella lo dejo entrar intensificando el beso en una batalla por dominar la boca del otro ella le mordió ligeramente el labio haciéndolo sonreír

-Sabes… - ella presiono sus labios contra los de el

-¿Qué? – Peeta sintió la pierna de Katniss ciñéndose a las de el pegándolos mas

-Debes lavarte los dientes

-A mi me da lo mismo que no te los laves – el volvió a besarla esta vez repartió suaves besos en el cuello de ella – me gusta ese sabor a vino y tabaco

Ella aparto la cabeza de golpe

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero que importa, me gusta – El intento volver a besarla

-Ya vuelvo – Katniss se quito el edredón de encima y paso por encima de Peeta el le puso una mano en la espalda desnuda

-¿Adonde vas?

-Al baño – Ella cruzo un brazo sobre su pecho – ya vuelvo y nada de tocarse mientras no estoy – se giro metiendo los dedos por la goma de las bragas para ajustarlas mejor

El expulso aire por la nariz y le hecho una mirada al cuartito de alquiler; había visto muchos dormitorios así en los últimos cuatro años: cuartos de lámparas de noche requemadas, olor a detergente en polvo en las sabanas que no se ajustaban bien a la cama y aunque pocas veces había visto la misma habitación dos veces, siempre le resultaban familiares. Katniss tenia la típica afición de las de letras por los fotomontajes: fotos de amigos de la universidad, de familiares mezcladas con los Chagall, Kandinsky, Woody Allen, Samuel Beckett… el cuarto en si era un manifiesto no había nada neutral, todo expresaba una filiación o un punto de vista.

Con un suspiro Peeta se dio cuenta de que Katniss era una de esas individualistas que usaban 'burgués' para insultar y aunque el no era un fascista le gustaba la palabra 'burgués' y sus implicaciones como: viajes, modales, seguridad, buena comida ¿Por qué tenia que sentirse ofendido? Se giro y busco un cenicero alrededor de la cama y se encontró con un libro 'El hombre que confundió a su mujer con un sombrero', alzo las cejas al leer el titulo, pero que hombre mas imbécil, pensó, el jamás cometería ese error.

A sus veintitrés años Peeta Mellark tenía su futuro tan claro como lo tenía Katniss Everdeen, o sea muy poco, quería triunfar, quería ser motivo de orgullo en sus padres, acostarse con mas de una mujer a la vez, quería vivir a tope con diversión y no mas tristeza de la estrictamente necesaria. No era un plan maravilloso y ya había cometido uno que otro desliz como el de esa noche; el sabia que habría llanto, llamadas incomodas y reproches…miro su ropa e inmediatamente comenzó a planear su huida, rebusco un poco mas un cenicero pero termino encontrando una latita de mostaza con condones, una sonrisa se pinto en su cara con las imágenes frescas en su cerebro del buen rato que había pasado con Katniss… pero no, debía irse era lo mejor; iba a tomar su ropa cuando el sonido de la cisterna del baño siendo descargada lo detuvo.

Dentro del baño, Katniss Everdeen se limpio los restos de pasta dental de la boca, con la idea de estar cometiendo un grave error. Luego de cuatro años casi muertos románticamente, por fin estaba en la cama con alguien que de verdad le gustaba, desde una fiesta en 1984 pero en ese entonces se fue en pocas horas y creyó que jamás volvería a verle. Parecía difícil que le propusiera irse a China con el. Aparte de todo eso Peeta Mellark no estaba nada mal, ella consideraba que no era muy inteligente y que estaba un poco pagado de si mismo, pero era gracioso, hasta cierto punto amable y de paso era popular y también muy apuesto. ¿Entonces por que estaba tan sarcástica y susceptible? ¿Por qué no podía ser como esas chicas seguras de si mismas, divertidas y pulcras de las que Peeta se rodeaba? Vio la luz del alba por la ventana y sintió la llegada de la sobriedad mientras hacia una mueca para arreglar su cabello con la punta de los dedos. Jalo la cadena de la cisterna y se dirigió al cuarto.

Desde la cama Peeta la vio aparecer en la puerta con la toga y el birrete puesto pegando una pierna al marco de la puerta como un gesto de vampiresa, con el titulo en una mano y un gesto como si viese por encima de unos lentes se bajo el birrete hasta taparse un ojo

-¿Qué tal eh?

-Me gusta lo del birrete caído, te queda bien. Ahora ven acá; vuelve a la cama

-Ni hablar me costo treinta billetes y pienso amortizarlos – Se acerco a la cama dándole vuelo a la toga como una capa de vampiros, Peeta la cogió por la cintura y la empujo contra la cama junto a el mientras se reían, ella azoto con el titulo enrollado el brazo del chico y se sentó en la cama quitándose la toga; Peeta observo por ultima vez la espalda desnuda y el arco de los pechos de Katniss antes de que ella se pusiera una camiseta negra y larga que exigía el desarme nuclear unilateral. Peeta se despidió de la idea de una madrugada de sexo por que no había nada menos estimulante al deseo sexual que una camiseta vieja con una consigna política.

Peeta resignado recogió el titulo de Katniss y le saco la liga desenrollándolo

-Doble especialidad en Filología Inglesa e Historia, cum laude…

-Así es, lee y enfurécete; por que tu solo obtuviste un bien

Peeta frunció los labios y volvió a enrollar el titulo, se adentro en la sabanas junto a Katniss ambos lado a lado incómodos y tiesos como tablas

-¿Nos acurrucamos? – intervino Katniss pasados unos minutos; Peeta se giro hacia ella dejando que la castaña se acomodara en su pecho con el rostro sobre el hombro; el no veía el punto de acurrucarse, le resultaba cursi y terminaba dolorido del cuerpo, aparte de que era una conducta de viejitos y el no era un viejito, la idea de volver a casa se hizo presente con fuerza

Se quedaron así, aun más rígidos que antes y poco naturales

– No puedo creer que use la palabra 'acurrucarse' carajo, lo siento… Dios, en serio lo siento

Peeta bajo un poco el rostro para observarla y le sonrió

-Al menos no dijiste 'hacer mimitos'

-Puaj 'hacer mimitos' ¿pero que les pasa por la cabeza cuando dicen eso? Es fatal

-O 'arrumacos'

-Eso es repugnante; mejor vamos a prometer que nunca nos haremos arrumacos

Katniss se arrepiento enseguida del comentario, de plantear que ellos estuvieran juntos. El silencio se hizo presente en ambos tenían ese cansancio propio de la madrugada y habían pasado ocho horas hablando y dándose besos. Peeta no dijo nada solo pensó que aquello no debería repetirse de nuevo

-Deberíamos dormir un poco – menciono Katniss

-¿Para que? Mañana no hay nada, no hay que estudiar…

-Solo tenemos la vida por delante…- comento Katniss medio dormida aspirando el aroma a canela y eneldo de Peeta; cálido y rancio. El estremecimiento provocado por el futuro incierto le sacudió los hombros, no se sentía adulta ¿Qué iba a hacer si no estudiaba?

Ella tenía su filosofía, ninguna maravilla, pero de momento pensaba que debía ser valiente, audaz, lanzarse al mundo y aportar algo, no cambiar el mundo entero pero si la parte que la rodea; cambiar al mundo a través del arte, tal vez escribir algo, vivir apasionadamente, con plenitud. Experimentar cosas nuevas, querer y ser querida. No era algo que pudiese compartir con un hombre, no con uno como Peeta; pero era lo que Katniss creía y tal vez solo tal vez mañana en la mañana podrían probar otra vez.

Fuera se hacia de día y Peeta decidió no volver a dormir, no podría, decido que esperaría hasta que se quedara bien dormida y luego se iría. Se pregunto si a ella le interesaría que el se marchara; solía importarles ¿Pero a el le importaría? Había vivido cuatro años sin ella y sin problemas, es mas hasta ese momento creía que su nombre era Katia. Sin embargo durante la fiesta de graduación no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima. Examino el rostro de ella, era guapa pero parecía molestarle el serlo. Se cortaba mal el pelo (quizá ella misma o esa Tilly no se cuantos, su compañera de cuarto una chica grandota y que siempre hablaba en voz muy alta), su piel aceitunada parecía echar de menos el contacto solar, usaba unos lentes que le daban pinta de matadita, tenia la barbilla algo redondeada por 'grasa adolescente ' (¿O no podía decir que tenia 'grasa adolescente' de la misma manera en que no se le podía decir que tenia unos pechos fabulosos sin que ella se enojara aunque era cierto?) Pero en fin su cara, su cara era maravillosa; se dio cuenta que no recordaba el color de sus ojos solo que eran brillantes, audaces y grandiosos. Se le marcaban unos pequeños paréntesis al sonreír, lo hacia a menudo y con los labios y dientes apretados como si guardara una risa, o un comentario ingenioso, o un chiste secreto y fabuloso.

Si el se iba no volvería a ver esa cara jamás, salvo quizá en una horrible reunión dentro de diez años, donde ella le reclamaría su despedida a la francesa. Mejor era irse sin que ella lo supiera y nada de reuniones con ex compañeros. Justo cuando el se decidía ella la boca de ella se estiro en una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué Peet, que te parece?

-¿Qué cosa Kat?

-Lo nuestro, ¿Crees que es amor?

-Ya duérmete por favor

-Pues ya no me mires la nariz – ella abrió los ojos y dejo ver sus ojos gris cielo, como ese cielo tormentoso que veían a menudo antes de las lluvias, luminosos y sagaces - ¿Qué día es mañana?

-¿Hoy? Hoy es viernes todo el día. Día de San Suituno para que sepas

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño

-Es una tradición, si hoy llueve. Lloverá los próximos cuarenta días, o todo el verano o algo así

Katniss frunció más el ceño

-No tiene sentido

-No debe tenerlo, es solo una superstición

Ella seguía con el ceño fruncido, ¿Dónde llovería? Siempre llueve en algún lado.

-Bueno, esta bien pero y si no llueve ¿Qué harás Peet?

Decirle que el tiene un compromiso

-No gran cosa ¿Por qué?

-¿Hacemos algo tu y yo, Juntos?

Espera que se duerma y vete disimuladamente

-Ah… tal vez… si puede que hagamos algo juntos

Katniss volvió a dejarse caer en la almohada y cerro los ojos, con una sonrisa satisfecha

-Un nuevo día – murmuro ya casi al otro lado de la inconsciencia

-Un nuevo día – murmuro el, cansado con los cerrándosele

* * *

**N/A Bien como ya dije en el summary esto es una adaptación y sobre todo un OoC en Peeta y algo en Katniss aunque tratare de que no pierda del todo su esencia original ; si no lo notaron aquí les aseguro que lo irán viendo conforme esto avance. La idea… espero les guste cualquier duda, queja, lo que sea déjenlo por Review por favor**


	2. Vuelta a la Vida

Nos leemos abajo… y recuerden que la trama y ciertos personajes son propiedad de David Nicholls y que los protagonistas son de Suzanne Collins

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo II (Parte I)**

**Vuelta a la vida**

**Sabado 15 de Julio de 1989**

**Wolverhampton y Roma**

Vestuario de chicas; Instituto Secundario Stoke Park; Wolverhampton; 15 de julio 1989

_¡Ciao, Bello!_

_¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal Roma? Mucha ciudad eterna y yo solo llevo dos días en Wolverhampton y se me ha hecho eterno (aunque te diré que la pizza hut de aquí es de primera, de primera). Desde la ultima vez que nos vimos decidí aceptar el trabajo que te comente, el de la cooperativa teatral y llevamos cuatro meses ensayando, preparando, y de gira con Cargamento Cruel, una superproducción subvencionada por el Arts Council sobre la trata de esclavos, esta explicada en historias con canciones populares y una dosis muy impactante de pantomima. Acá te adjunto un folleto mal fotocopiado para que veas que la cosa es de nivel._

_Cargamento Cruel es una obra de teatro educativo dirigida a chicos de once a trece años (que parte de la muy provocante idea de que el esclavismo era malo) yo hago de Lydia, el… mmm… pues sí, el papel PROTAGONICO, la hija mimada y creída del pérfido sir Obadiah Kruell (¿Te das cuenta de que no es buena persona?) y en el momento cumbre caigo en la cuenta de que todo lo bonito que tengo (señala vestidos y joyas) están comprados con la sangre del prójimo (bua! Bua!) y que me siento sucia (mirar manos como SI VIERA SANGRE EN ELLAS), sucia hasta la MEDULA, es un material con mucha fuerza aunque ayer unos niños lo estropearon tirándome Maltesers* a la cabeza._

_Ahora en serio, me ha gustado mucho interpretarla y escribir los talleres que hacemos luego de la presentación, me ha dado unas ideas muy interesantes para otras obras y otras cosas. Pienso que vale la pena aunque a ti te parezca una perdida de tiempo. En serio Peeta creo que podemos cambiar las cosas, que eliminaremos los prejuicios raciales aunque sea niño por niño._

_Somos cuatro en el reparto. Tresh es el esclavo noble y aunque el haga de criado y yo de ama, la verdad es que nos llevamos muy bien, se toma el trabajo en serio; aunque también me parece que al llorar se pasaba un poco pero bueno… En la obra se supone que hay una gran tensión sexual entre nosotros pero, en este caso la vida tampoco imita al arte. Luego esta Claudius que hace de Obadiah, mi malvado padre. Yo se que tu, de niño, solo jugabas al criquet en unos alucinantes prados de manzanillas y que no hacías algo tan desclasado como ver la tele; pero Claudius se hizo famoso en una serie policiaca y al parecer le da asco verse reducido a ESTO. Se niega rotundamente a hacer pantomima y empieza una de cada dos frases diciendo: "cuando salía por la tele" su manera de decir "cuando era feliz" el orina en los lavabos y a sus pantalones solo les pasa un trapo NO LOS LAVA. Tresh y yo sospechamos que es racista pero lo disimula bien; aparte de eso el sujeto es un encanto._

_Luego tenemos a Glimmer. Ah Glimmer a ti seguro te gustaría. Hace de criada descarada. Es muy guapa y muy espiritual y de paso es una puta redomada; se pasa el día preguntándome los años __**que tengo de verdad, **__y diciéndome que se me cansada o que me ponga lentes de contacto para verme mejor, o que me fije mas en lo que visto y claro como ya ves que me ENCANTAN esas cosas. Su único motivo de estar aquí es mientras espera obtener la tarjeta del sindicato de actores y de paso mata el tiempo esperando que un busca talentos de Hollywood la descubra. _

_La verdad es que cuando fundamos la cooperativa teatral nos interesaba que fuera algo progresista sin toda e4sa mierda de mírame soy la mejor o Salí por la tele. Solo queríamos hacer teatro político, teatro del bueno, emocionante y original. Pero el problema de estos colectivos es aguantar a gente como Claudius y Glimmer; créeme que si Glimmer supiera actuar no me molestaría pero se carga un acento de Newcastle que parece que tiene una embolia o algo así encima tiene la manía de entrar en calor haciendo yoga en lencería ¿Que, te llama la atención eh? Es la primera vez que veo hacer el saludo al sol con liguero y corsé ¿Verdad que no es normal? El pobre Claudius casi no puede ni masticar su rebanada de res al curry, es que no acierta a metérsela en la boca. Cuando Glimmer sale al escenario siempre alguno e los niños suele silbarle y en el minibús se hace la indignada, la feminista "Odio que me juzguen por mi aspecto, toda la vida me han encasillado por mi cara de muñeca y mi cuerpo joven y terso" lo dice como si fuera una gran cuestión política y tuviéramos que hace teatro de calle para concienciar a las personas de la difícil situación que enfrentan las mujeres que son bustonas._

_¿Ya te enamoraste de ella? Puede que te la presente cuando vuelvas; ya te imagino mirándola de esa manera tan tuya, con la mandíbula tensa y jugando con los labios y preguntándole por su carreeeeera. Igual y no te la presento…_

Katniss puso el papel boca abajo en el momento que un nervioso Gary Nutkins, cofundador y director de la cooperativa, entro al vestuario, era hora de la arenga previa a la función iba con la cara pálida e irritada por la afeitada y la camisa negra abrochada hasta el ultimo botón

-¡Un gran lleno! ¡Casi la mitad, que visto lo visto no esta nada mal…! - Gary no explico que era lo visto pues se distrajo en los giros pélvicos de Glimmer en su lencería de topos - ¡Vamos a presentar una función de poca madre, que se caigan de espaldas!

-Ya quisiera tumbarlos de espaldas, con un bate de criquet lleno de clavos – gruño Claudius mientras miraba a Glimmer de reojo

-Se mas positivo, Claudius haznos el favor – pidió Glimmer mientras realizaba respiraciones largas y controladas

-¡Quince minutos! – aviso Gary apoyado en el marco de a puerta – Recuerden que debe salirles fresco, como si fuera la primera vez

Claudius empezó su calentamiento, o sea, murmurar por lo bajo "odios este trabajo-odio este trabajo-odio este trabajo. Glimmer empezó a entonar canciones con una voz inexpresiva de soprano y Tresh tenia los brazos cruzados por el pecho, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión muy seria, quizá estaba meditando. Katniss se miro al espejo dándole los últimos arreglos a su vestido de corte imperio para luego dar un largo suspiro a lo Jane Austen.

Este último año había estado lleno de giros erróneos, malas decisiones y proyectos a medias: se destacaban: La primer novela abandonada, la segunda novela abandonada y una serie de trabajos de verano míseros trabajando en el departamento de ropa en uno de los centros comerciales; incluso había hecho un cursillo de circo, pero confirmo que lo suyo no era hacer reír a los demás ni mucho menos el trapecio era una solución.

Su amada Edimburgo había empezado a deprimirla y aburrirla y es que quedarse a vivir en la misma ciudad de su universidad era como quedarse en una fiesta después de que todos se hubieran ido; por eso en octubre había tomado sus maletas y se volvió a instalar en casa de sus padres, para un invierno largo, tenso y lluvioso de recriminaciones, portazos y tardes de tele en una casa que ahora le parecía insoportablemente pequeña.

"Pero si eres doble cum laude, ¿que paso con tu doble cum laude?" Su madre pensaba que su licenciatura era un súper poder que se negaba a utilizar y de noche su hermana menor Prim venia a casa, enfermera, felizmente casada, con un bebe recién nacido y de paso hace poco había empezado a estudiar para ser doctora; solo llegaba, según Katniss, para regodearse en la humillación de la niña de los ojos de papá.

Suerte que ahí estaba Peeta Mellark; esos últimos días de calor los había pasado en Oxfordshire, en casa de los padres del chico, era lo que Katniss consideraba una mansión, espaciosa como de los años veinte, con alfombras descoloridas, grandes lienzos abstractos y cubitos de hielo en su bebida. Se habían pasado el día echados en sillones de mimbre frente a la piscina y la cancha de tenis, bebiendo gin tonics. Por supuesto lo había estropeado, se había puesto muy nerviosa y en su afán de relajarse se había pasado de copas durante la cena, donde termino gritándole al padre de Peeta (un hombre agradable, amable, con una sonrisa brillante) sobre Nicaragua tratándole de fascista, Peeta la había visto de forma cariñosa y con un toque de afectuosa decepción. A la noche en un cuarto de invitados llena de culpa espero unos toques a la puerta que nunca llegarían. Había sacrificado sus esperanzas románticas en aras de los sandinistas, los cuales nunca se lo agradecerían

Peeta y ella habían vuelto a verse en Londres, en abril, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su común amigo Marvel y todo el día siguiente se la habían pasado juntos en los jardines de Kensington, bebiendo vino de la botella mientras conversaban. Katniss termino siendo perdonada pero en contra se habían instalado en esa exasperante línea de la amistad, exasperante para ella por supuesto por que ahí tumbados en la hierba con sus manos a punto de tocarse Peeta le hablaba de Lola una chica española que había conocido esquiando en los Pirineos.

Peeta había vuelto a viajar, China le resulto demasiado ajena e ideológica; por lo que siguió con un año de visitas relajadas en lo que los guías llamaban "ciudades de juerga". A finalizadas cuentas eran amigos por correspondencia; Katniss escribía largas e intensas cartas, una manifestación de amor en dos mil palabras por correo aéreo. Tanto cartas como compilaciones musicales eran su vehículo para sentimientos no expresados. Estaba claro que invertía demasiado tiempo y energía en ellas; a cambio Peeta solo mandaba postales con información insuficiente: "Amsterdam es una LOCURA" "Barcelona DEMENCIAL" y todas eran de ese estilo. Pero Katniss se guardaba las postales y daba largos y melancólicos paseos por Ilkley Moor buscándole significados ocultos a: "VENECIA TOTALMENTE INUNDADA"

Por ese entonces Katniss había empezado a trabajar en el pub del pueblo sirviendo cervezas, ahí noto que el cerebro se le empezaba a ablandar, como cuando olvidas algo al fondo del refrigerador. Gary Nutkins la había llamado en esos días, Gary había sido su compañero en la universidad y con el cual había pasado tres horas intransigentes viendo un programa de Peter Greenaway, mas tarde habían hecho el amor en una cama roñosa y Gary había intentado no tratarla como un objeto. Luego nada, solo la llamada de esa tarde lluviosa

-¿Te gustaría entrar en mi cooperativa de teatro?

Katniss no tenia aspiraciones de actriz ni mucho menos, es mas no le gustaban el teatro a menos que en la función se transmitiese algo importante; pero esta era su oportunidad de cambiar algo del mundo, cambiar la vida de jóvenes a través del arte; así que empaco sus cosas y ante la mirada escéptica de sus padres se había subido al minibús como quien se embarca en una noble causa.

Tres meses después e eso ¿Qué quedaba del calor, sentimiento de camaradería, de valor social? Se suponía eran una cooperativa, lo decía el minibús en un costado, ella misma lo había pintado con plantillas

-Odio este trabajo-odio este trabajo-odio este trabajo – repetía Claudius

Katniss se cubrió las orejas con las manos y se vio obligada a preguntarse unas cosas fundamentales

¿Por que estaba ahí?

¿De verdad aporto algo?

¿No se podría vestir un poco?

¿A que huele?

Ahora mismo ¿Dónde quiero estar?

Esa era fácil, quería estar en Roma entre los brazos de Peeta Mellark, en la cama.

…

-Shaf-tes-bury Avenue

-No, Shafts-bury. Tres silabas

-Lychester Square

-Leicester Square, dos silabas

-¿Por qué no es Lychester?

-Ni idea

-Pero si eres mi profesor… Deberías saberlo….

-Lo siento – se excuso Peeta en un encogimiento de hombros

-Pues me parece un idioma tonto – dijo Clove Angstrom antes de dejarle caer un puñetazo en el hombro a Peeta

-Totalmente de acuerdo, es tonto. Ahora no hace falta que me des puñetazos

-Me disculpo – dijo Clove con una sonrisa coqueta, besándole en el hombro y luego en el cuello y la boca

Estaban tumbados entre un montón de cojines, sobre el suelo de terracota de la diminuta habitación de Peeta, habían rechazado la cama individual por no ajustarse a sus necesidades. En el folleto de la Percy Shelley International School o English se describía las viviendas de los profesores como "cómodas en ciertos aspectos con muchos atenuantes" lo cual en resumen iba perfecto por que desde su balconcito de no mas de un palmo de ancho que daba a una plaza pintoresca en el Centro Storico podía oír cada mañana a los autos chocar unos contra otros al dar marcha atrás, por que muy a la romana esa plaza era utilizada también de parqueo de los oficinistas.

Con las ventana abiertas se besaban perezosamente, con el pelo oscuro y recio de ella encima de la cara de el, podía sentir el aroma a pinos y cigarrillos del cabellos de la chica; Clove cogió dos cigarrillos los prendió y le paso uno a Peeta quien se incorporo en los cojines dejando colgar el cigarrillo del labio como alguien de las películas de Fellini. El solo había visto una de esas películas, descubrió que lo único que le gustaba eran los postales en blanco y negro con mucho estilo.

Después de otro beso no pudo evitar preguntarse si la situación tenía alguna dimensión moral y ética. Naturalmente el momento de preocuparse por los pros y contras de acostarse con una alumna ya había pasado, lo dejo ir mientras Clove, luego de la fiesta de la escuela, se sacaba las botas sentada precariamente al borde de una cama de hostal; en medio de la confusión de deseo y vino tinto se le había ocurrido preguntarse que diría Katniss Everdeen. Mientras Clove le metía la lengua en la oreja el había presentado su defensa: tiene diecinueve años, es adulta y además el no era profesor de verdad. Por otro lado Katniss estaba lejos, cambiando al mundo desde un minibús en alguna carretera de circunvalación de las provincias. Y por si fuera poco ¿Qué tenia que ver Katniss en esto? Para ese momento Clove ya estaba encima de el en aquel hostal donde no se podían quedar a pasar la noche.

Movió el cuerpo hacia un trozo más fresco de terracota y escucho la respiración de Clove que se volvía más lenta con la llegada del sueño y el tenia una cita, dejo el cigarrillo en la copa de vino y estiro el brazo en busca del reloj puesto sobre _Si esto es un hombre_ de Primo Levi sin leer

-Clove tengo que irme – ella gruño en protesta – quede de ver a mis padres debo rime ahora mismo

-¿Puedo ir?

-Me parece que no – respondió el aguantando una risa – además tu debes estudias tienes examen el lunes

-Examíname tú. Examíname ahora – Clove hizo un puchero y Peeta con un suspiro medio accedió

-Verbos, del presente indicativo

-Yo beso – Clove le rodeo con una pierna y lo uso como palanca para situarse encima de el – tu besas, el besa, ella besa…

-En serio Clove – Peeta se apoyo en los codos

-Diez minutos más – le susurro la chica al oído con voz seductora

Peeta se dejo caer, a fin de cuentas se encontraba en Roma, con buen clima ¿Por qué no? El era un hombre sano de veinticuatro años sin problemas económicos y haciendo algo que no debería hacer. En algún momento este estilo de vida despreocupado dedicado de lleno a los placeres de la vida y el yo se desgastaría y perdería su atractivo; pero para eso faltaba mucho.

_¿Qué tal Roma? ¿Que tal La Dolce Vita? (búscalo) _

_Ahora mismo te imagino sentado en un café, seguro te ha puesto lentes de sol para leer esto. Pues quítatelos por que te ves ridículo. ¿Recibiste los libros que te envié? Primo Levi es un escritor italiano muy bueno y es para recordarte que la vida no siempre es como el principio de Betty Blue*. ¿Qué tal las clases? Prométeme que no e acuestas con estudiantes, por favor, eso seria tan… decepcionante…_

_Tengo que irme. Se avecina el final de la página y oído el clamor de nuestro publico al tirarse silla unos a otros; MENOS MAL que dentro de dos semanas acabo este trabajo. Aunque te cuento que Gary Nutkins me ha pedido que escriba un espectáculo para niños mas pequeños y ¡con marionetas! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Carajo! ¡Seis semanas viajando por la M6 con la marioneta de Desmond Tutu sobre las rodillas! ¡Yo paso!_

_Además yo he preparado una obra para dos actrices sobre Virginia Woolf y Emily Dickinson que se llama Dos Vida (o Lesbianas Deprimidas). Glimmer hará el papel de Virginia Woolf, pidió quedarse desnuda de cintura para arriba, pues nada, ya tengo el elenco resuelto, yo hare de Emily y me quedare en una camiseta. Te reservare boletos._

_De momento tengo que decidir si debo quedarme en Leeds o mudarme a Londres. Yo intentaba no irme a Londres, es que es tan PREVISIBLE. Pero Tilly Killick, mi ex compañera de piso (¿te acuerdas? Lentes rojas grandes, siempre a la contra….) me ha dicho que tiene un cuarto de mas en Clapton, lo llama "El trastero" (lo que no me dice nada bueno) ¿Qué tal es Clapton? ¿Volverás pronto a Londres? Eh! ¿Y se compartimos apartamento?_

¿Compartir apartamento? ¿Qué pensaba? Katniss sacudió la cabeza enojada, ya no podía borrarlo así que escribió "¡Es broma!". Gimió de decepción eso era lo que decías al decir algo muy en serio; pero ya no podía hacer nada ¿Cómo se despedía sin cagarla mas? "Atentamente" demasiado formal, "Con amor" demasiado cursi. Katniss escribió deprisa mientras Gary sostenía la puerta para que saliesen a escena y antes de poder arrepentirse

_Te echo de menos Peet…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Esta vez he decidido cortar el capitulo por dos motivos: **

**1. Es largo… muy largo si lo dejaba así iba a terminar teniendo cerca de cinco mil palabras sino es que mas.**

**2. Por tal motivo no me veía en capacidad de terminarlo ahora y subirlo, por que tengo que estudiar y debo despegarme un poco de aquí. También que no me gusta ponerlos tan laaaargos por que no les quiero aburrir para nada **

**Lo más probable es que mañana suba la otra parte, pero ya bien tarde por que ya la tengo medio adelantada.**

**En cuanto a las actualizaciones he decidido hacerlas mas o menos cada semana, esta vez no quiero poner un día fijo así que puede variar pero igual tratare de no pasar de los ocho días, lo bueno es que mas o menos en un mes estoy libre de universidades así que podre dedicarle un poco mas de tiempo a este fic, que pese a que es una adaptación no solo debo ir leyendo el libro (no lo tengo digital) y transcribiendo, sino que también debo tener cuidado con la personalidad de Peeta que no se pierda de todo y en la de Katniss que me esta costando trabajo verla en el papel de eterna enamorada, pero quiero hacerlo solo díganme si se ve raro algo.**


	3. Vuelta a la Vida II

Nos leemos abajo… y recuerden que la trama y ciertos personajes son propiedad de David Nicholls y que los protagonistas son de Suzanne Collins, así como también unos que otros personajes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo II (Parte II)**

**Vuelta a la vida**

**Sábado 15 de Julio de 1989**

**Roma**

En la Plaza Della Rotonda la madre de Peeta descansa en la terraza de un bar, tenia la cabeza ladeada y un poco hacia arriba, los ojos cerrados como un pájaro disfrutando los últimos rayos de sol. En vez de llegar directamente Peeta se sentó entre los turistas del Panteón para tomarse un minuto y observar como el mesero la sorprendía al tratar de llevarse el cenicero, los observo reírse y a ella empezar a mover boca y brazos de manera teatral entre palmaditas coquetas en el brazo del mesero; supo que su madre estaba hablando en ese horrendo italiano que poseía y que el mesero no entendía nada, pese a eso el mesero le sonrió y le siguió el coqueteo, al marcharse le lanzo una mirada sobre el hombro hacia la inglesa guapa y que no se le entendía nada.

La escena lo hizo sonreír, en su vida había conocido a alguien que no se enamorase de Maysilee Mellark, el también amaba a su madre y contrario a las teorías freudianas el también quería mucho a su padre.

Cenando, o en el jardín grande exterior de la casa de Oxfordshire, o de vacaciones en Francia mientras su madre tomaba una siesta al sol, el había descubierto miradas de muda admiración en los ojos de su padre. Haymitch delgado un poco mal humorado y a veces introvertido no parecía dar crédito a su suerte. En las fiestas si se portaba bien, podía ver formarse un devoto y obediente círculo de hombre alrededor de ella, todos abogados, médicos, todo adultos inteligentes se veían reducidos a meros adolescentes en presencia de Maysilee. No parecía triste ni arrepentida de haber dejado su soltería para formar una familia, parecía que hubiese escogido el momento exacto parea irse de la fiesta, y el esperaba poder hacer lo mismo.

Incluso en ese momento con su vestido veraniego, hurgando en busca de cerillos dentro de ese enorme bolso con sus perspicaces ojos azul cielo, en una cara con forma de corazón, una sencilla coleta y su vestido desabrochado un botón mas de la cuenta; Maysilee parecía el eje de toda la actividad de la plaza. Peeta se acerco a ella observando como sus ojos se abrían en completa sorpresa olvidando su búsqueda de cerillos

-Tres cuartos de hora tarde joven – le reprocho con una sonrisa, se levanto para abrazarlo mientras el se excusaba en las clases, tenia el pelo mojado del baño compartido con Clove, su madre se lo aparto de la frente y le puso una mano cariñosamente en la mejilla, Peeta sospecho que ya se hallaba medio borracha y aprovecho a disculparse

-Perdona que anoche no haya ido al restaurante, me atrase en la disco del colegio

-¿Disco? Que 1977 ¿Cómo te fue?

-Doscientas escandinavas borrachas bailando el Vogue

-El Vogue, me alegra decir que no me suena para nada ¿Se veía divertido?

-Infernal – Peeta frunció el ceño y su madre le dio una palmadita en la rodilla

-Oh, mi pobrecito niño. Pero cuéntame, estas tan despeinado ¿Quién te despeino?

-Nadie mamá, ya te dije que estaba preparando unas clases – Peeta agarro la botella de vino y se sirvió los últimos tres centímetros de vino en un vaso de agua y le agarro los cigarrillos a Maysilee quien chasqueo la lengua

-¿Sabes? A veces me parece que hemos ido demasiado lejos con eso de ser padres liberales

-Totalmente de acuerdo, me echaron a perder ¿Me pasas los cerillos?

-Te debes creer que pareces un actor de cine, pero no es muy inteligente además, te ves mal

-¿Y por que fumas tu?

-Por que me queda sensacional, y este será el último – se puso en cigarrillo entre los labios y Peeta lo encendió con sus cerillos – voy a dejarlo. Aprovechando que no esta tu padre…. Cuéntame tu vida amorosa

-¡No! – Peeta se tomo el vino y miro hacia otro lado

-¡Vamos Peet! Ya sabes que no me queda más que vivir a través de mis hijos, y tu hermana es tan virginal…

-¿Esta usted borracha señora?

-Nunca entenderé, como he tenido dos hijos tan…

-Estas borracha

-Te recuerdo que yo no bebo – Una noche cuando Peeta tenia doce años, su madre se lo había llevado a la cocina, y en voz muy baja y casi ceremoniosa, le había enseñado a preparar un dry martini – vamos, suéltalo y no te escondas ni un detalle jugoso

-No tengo nada que decir

-¿Nadie en Roma, ninguna católica modosa?

-No

-Alumnas tampoco espero

-Pues claro que no – Peeta casi rodo los ojos y no aparto la vista de su madre

-¿Y en casa? ¿De quien son esa cartas tan largas que te reenviamos constantemente?

-No te importa mamá

-¡No me hagas volver a abrirlas con vapor! ¡Cuéntame!

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que contar

-Pues me decepcionas – Maysilee se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en el respaldo - ¿Y aquella chica tan bonita que vimos unos días en casa?

- ¿Que chica? – Había llevado más de alguna a casa

-Una guapa, muy seria, del norte, que se emborracho y empezó a pegarle gritos a tu padre sobre los sandinistas

-Esa es Katniss Everdeen

-Katniss Everdeen; me cayo bien. A tu padre también, pese a que le trato de fascista burgués – Peeta sintió un estremecimiento al recordar – Al menos ella tenia chispa y pasión; no como las tontas macizas que solemos encontrarnos en la mesa a desayunar. "Si señora Mellark, no señora Mellark" Piensa que por las noches te oigo ir de puntillas al cuarto de invitados…

-En serio estas borracha

-Bueno, y Katniss ¿Qué?

-¿Dónde esta papá? – Peeta miro a los lados deseando que su madre dejara la charla sobre su vida amorosa, la mujer rodo los ojos y con un gesto le resto importancia mientras respondía

-Se fue al hotel, para la siesta de la tarde. Ya sabes que tu padre es muy gales… - se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta a su pregunta y Peeta resignándose cedió

-Solo es una amiga

-A mi me parece que le gustas

-Les gusto a todas, esa es mi desgracia

En su cabeza esa afirmación había sonado bien, con un toque insolente y de no tomarse muy en serio, pero al quedar los dos en silencio, volvió a tener la sensación de hacer el tonto, como en las fiestas en las que su madre le dejaba sentarse junto a los mayores, y el le fallaba con su presunción. Ella le sonrió con indulgencia y le apretó la mano sobre la mesa

-Se buen chico ¿Si?

-Ya lo soy, yo siempre soy un buen chico así que tranquila

Su madre le toco el brazo en otro cariñoso apretón; Peeta miro la Piazza sintiéndose incomodo por algún motivo desconocido

-Bueno, ¿quieres otra botella de vino ó vamos al hotel a ver como andan los juanetes de tu padre?

Callejearon hacia el norte, hacia la Piazza del Popolo, en paralelo a la Vía del Corso. Peeta, que adaptaba el recorrido para hacerlo pintoresco, se encontraba mas tranquilo y con la satisfacción de conocer bien una ciudad que no fuese la suya

-¿Y, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-No lo se, quizá hasta octubre

-Pero luego volverás a casa y sentaras cabeza ¿no?

-Si, claro

-No quiero decir que vivas con nosotros, sabes que no te haría eso. Pero ya sabes, te podríamos ayudar con la fianza del departamento

-No hay prisa ¿verdad?

-Peeta, ya has pasado todo un año de vacaciones; ¿Cuántas mas necesitas? Por que en la universidad no es como si te desmolases…

-¡Si no estoy de vacaciones, estoy trabajando!

-¿Y el periodismo? ¿No habías dicho algo de que querías ser periodista?

El lo había comentado de pasada, para despistar, como coartada. Al acercarse a los veinte años, había tenido la impresión de que se restringían gradualmente las posibilidades. Ahora ya había varios trabajos con buena pinta – cardiocirujano, arquitecto – que le estarían vedados permanentemente y el periodismo iba por el mismo camino; no escribía especialmente bien, sabia poco de política, hablaba un francés malo (de restaurante), carecía de formación y de currículo, y sus única cartas eran un pasaporte y una imagen muy clara de si mismo fumando en el trópico bajo un ventilador, con una Nikon echa polvo y una botella de buen whisky al pie de la cama.

Lo que de verdad quería era ser pintor a no más fotógrafo. A los dieciséis años había hecho un par de proyectos; uno de fotografía llamado "texturas" y el otro de pintura llamado "Emociones". El primero había estado lleno de primeros planos en blanco y negro de cortezas y conchas, escarcha en las ventanas y de la gravilla del suelo; el otro una expresión de las emociones en formas, colores y rostros y al parecer, ambos trabajos habían dejado "alucinado" a su profesor de arte. Ser periodista entrañaba el lidiar con palabras e ideas; se sentía en más capacidad de plasmar algo en imágenes. A decir verdad en ese momento su único criterio para escoger profesión era que sonase bien en un bar, gritado al oído de una chica, y no podía negar que "soy fotógrafo profesional" era una frase estupenda, tan a la altura de "soy corresponsal de guerra" o "mira hago documentales"

-El periodismo es una posibilidad mamá

-O una empresa ¿No iba a poner tú y Marvel una empresa?

-Nos lo estamos planteando

-Suena un poco vago lo de "empresa" en general

-Te digo que nos lo estamos planteando

Lo cierto era que Marvel, su ex compañero de piso, ya había montado la empresa sin el: algo de reciclaje de computadoras que Peeta no había tenido fuerzas para entender. A los veinticinco serian millonarios repetía Marvel, pero ¿Cómo habría sonado en un bar? "Pues mira, reciclo computadoras" No, lo mas seguro era la fotografía profesional; resolvió decirlo en voz alta como prueba

-La verdad es que me estoy planteando la fotografía

-¿La fotografía? – Fue todo lo que su madre pudo decir antes de soltar una exasperante risa

-¡Eh, que soy buen fotógrafo!

-…Cuando te acuerdas de quitar el dedo del objetivo

-¿No deberías darme ánimos?

-¿Fotógrafo de que tipo? ¿De desnudos? – Su madre volvió a reírse - ¿O piensas seguir con lo de "texturas"? ¿También me dirás que seguirás con lo de pintor? – Tuvieron que parase en la calle un buen rato mientras ella se reía agarrada del brazo de su hijo para no caerse - ¡Todas esas fotos de gravilla! – Cuando se le paso, se irguió y se puso seria – Perdona, Peeta, perdona…

-…

-Lo siento. Perdóname – siguieron caminando – Peeta, si tu quieres eso, entonces esta bien debes hacerlo – le apretó el brazo con el codo, pero Peeta no dijo nada se sentía demasiado molesto y no quería arruinar con algunas palabras mal dichas el encuentro con sus padres – Siempre te hemos dicho que puedes hacer los que quieras, siempre y cuando te esfuerces

-Solo era una idea – dijo el, malhumorado – Me limito a sopesar opciones

-Eso espero, por que el oficio de profesor no tiene nada de malo, pero ¿No es tu vocación, cierto? Enseñar canciones de los Beatles a nórdicas antipáticas…

-Hay que trabajar mucho, mamá. Además, así tengo un colchón

-Ya… pues mira a veces me pregunto si no tendrás mucho colchón – Lo dijo mirando al suelo, en cuyas losas el comentario pareció rebotar el comentario. Caminaron un poco mas antes e que Peeta decidera responder

-¿Qué quería decir eso?

-No, nada; solo lo he dicho… - Ella suspiro, le apoyo la cabeza en el hombro – Solo lo he dicho por que en algún momento tendrás que plantearte la vida en serio. Eres joven, tienes salud y feo me supongo no eres; con luz tenue caes bien y eres inteligente, no muy intelectual pero si inteligente. También has tenido suerte Peeta, se te ha protegido de muchas cosas: la responsabilidad, el dinero… Pero ahora eres adulto, y es posible que algún día no sea todo tan… - Miro a su alrededor, en alusión a la callecita pintoresca donde transitaban – Tan sereno. No etaria demás que te sorprendiera preparado.

Peeta frunció el ceño

-¿Qué quieres decir, una profesión?

-En parte

-Pareces papá

-¡Vaya! ¿En que sentido?

-Un trabajo como esta mandado, un colchón, una razón para levantarse cada día…

-No solo eso; no solo un trabajo. Una dirección, un objetivo. Un poco de impulso y de ambición; yo a tu edad quería cambiar el mundo

Peeta hizo un ruido despectivo con la nariz, mientras recordaba las palabras de Katniss

-De ahí la tienda de antigüedades

Su madre le clavo el codo en las costillas

-Cada cosa tiene su momento. Y conmigo no te hagas el listo –le tomo el brazo y reemprendieron lentamente su camino – Solo quiero estar orgullosa de ti. Bueno, orgullosa ya estoy, de ti y tu hermana, pero bueno… ya me entiendes. Estoy un poco borracha. Cambiemos de tema, quería hablarte de otra cosa

-¿Qué otra cosa?

-Huy, demasiado tarde

Ya tenían el hotel a la vista: tres estrellas, elegante pero sin ostentación. Al otro lado del cristal tintado, en una butaca de vestíbulo; Peeta reconoció a su padreen pleno examen de la planta de un pie, encogiendo una de sus piernas largas y delgadas y arrugando en la otra mano el calcetín.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Se esta tocando los callos en la recepción del hotel! Encantador, realmente encantador. –Maysilee descolgó su brazo del de su hijo y le tomo la mano – Mañana comemos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tu padre se dedica a tocarse los callos en una habitación oscura, salimos tú y yo solos. En alguna plaza bonita, con mantel blanco. Algo caro, invito yo. Puedes traerme fotos de piedras interesantes

-Bueno – dijo el de mal humor. Su madre sonreía, pero también fruncía el ceño, y le apretaba un poco la mano; Peeta se inquieto de golpe - ¿Por qué?

-Por que quiero hablar con este hijo tan guapo que tengo y creo que ahora mismo estoy demasiado borracha

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

-Nada, nada

-¡No se irán a divorciar!

Se rio en voz baja

-No digas tonterías; pues claro que no – su padre los había visto desde la recepción y se estaba levantando para tirar de la puerta donde decía "empujar" - ¿Cómo voy a separarme de un hombre que se mete la camisa por dentro de los calzoncillos?

-Pues entonces dime que pasa

-Nada malo cariño, nada malo – Con una sonrisa de consuelo y una mano en el corto pelo de la nuca de Peeta, se estiro un poco para que se tocaran sus frentes – Tú no te preocupes por nada. Mañana. Ya hablaremos mañana como Dios manda

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Bien aquí esta la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, espero lo disfruten y que dejen sus bonitos reviews. No hay mucho más que decir salvo que les debo unas definiciones de cosas que marque con asteriscos la vez anterior:**

**Maltesers: Es leche malteada, como ese Nestlé Milo**

**Betty Blue: Es el nombre de una película francesa que relata la historia de una pareja (Beatrice y Zorg) en la cual todo empieza de maravilla, con ellos viviendo felices pero a medida pasa el tiempo Betty demuestra tener un trastorno de personalidad limite, lo que la lleva a fin de cuentas a autolesionarse y finalmente cae en coma. Para saber mas visiten la wikipedia, personalmente pienso que esa película es interesante y me dejo con cara de O_O la reseña de la wiki page **


	4. El Taj Mahal

Nos leemos abajo… y recuerden que la trama y ciertos personajes son propiedad de David Nicholls y que los protagonistas son de Suzanne Collins, así como también unos que otros personajes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 3 **

**El Taj Mahal**

DOMINGO 15 DE JULIO DE 1990

_**Bombay y Camden Town**_

-¡ATENCION POR FAVOR! ¿Pueden estar atentos? Un poco de atención, si no es mucho pedir. ¿Me pueden escuchar por favor? Sin tirar nada. Atento, por favor. ¿ATENCION, POR FAVOR? Gracias.

Seneca Crane se sentó en su taburete y miro a sus ocho subordinados: todos menores de veinticinco años, todos con jeans blancos y gorras de beisbol de la empresa y todos muertos de ganas de estar en cualquier sitio menos donde estaban, un domingo, en el turno del almuerzo de Loco Caliente un restaurante tex-mex de Kentish Town Road, donde todo hacia honor a su nombre. La comida y la climatización.

-Bueno, a ver: antes de que abramos las puertas para el brunch, me gustaría que repasáramos los llamados "platos del día" si no les importa. ¡De sopa tenemos la de elote, de segundo plato, un delicioso y suculento burrito de pescado!

Katniss, como sus demás compañeros fingió arcadas ante la idea de "burrito de pescado", francamente no sabia como había hecho todo ese tiempo, alimentándose de los extraños platos que servían en Loco Caliente, es más, ni sabía que seguía haciendo ahí. Las arcadas pararon y otra vez prestaron atención a Seneca, un hombre alto y delgado para su edad (treinta y nueve años), incipiente barba y que obviamente no estaba en el lugar adecuado. Katniss se pregunto que lo había llevado a quedarse en ese puesto, liderando a un equipo de veinteañeros en ese restaurante intento de cultura mexicana

-Viene a ser el típico burrito de ternera/ pollo/ cerdo pero con, y cito, "deliciosos y jugosos trozos de bacalao y salmón" hasta puede que les caiga algún camarón

-Que horror… - se rio al otro lado de la barra Paddy, mientras cortaba gajos de limón para los cuellos de las botellas de cerveza

-Un toque del Atlántico a la gastronomía Latinoamericana – dijo Katniss anudándose su delantal de mesera y viendo aparecer a alguien detrás de Seneca, un hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello liso color negro, unos ojos grises

El nuevo. Los empleados lo miraron con recelo, sometiéndolo a un repaso digno del modulo de presos de alta seguridad

-Pasando a temas mas gratos – continuo Seneca – les presento a Gale Hawthorne, que se incorpora a nuestro feliz equipo de personal altamente calificado

Gale se puso la gorra reglamentaria en la cabeza y alzo una mano sonriendo para saludar, los demás solo lo vieron y unos cuantos respondieron a su saludo

-¡Bueno… - Seneca sobresalto a Gale al darle un apalmada en el hombro - … te dejare en manos de Katniss, que es nuestra empleada mas antigua y te enseñara lo básico!

Katniss sonrió intentando justificar el elogio que la hacia sentir estremecida y asustada. El nuevo también le sonrió con soltura

-¡Acuérdense! ¡Burritos de Pescado! – Seneca se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su oficina - ¡Música por favor!

Paddy tras la barra encendió el casete aceitoso que contenía una sucesión de música de mariachi sintético que se repetía exasperantemente y cuyo principio no podía ser mas oportuno: La cucaracha; doce veces por turno, veinticuatro turnos al mes; desde hace ya siete meses. Katniss miro la gorra que tenia en la manos, el logo del restaurante, un burro de dibujos animados con sombrero de charro y que la miraba con cara de loco o de borracho; Katniss dio un silenciosos suspiro y se puso la gorra bajándose del taburete como si se metiera a agua fría. El nuevo la esperaba con lo que podía pasar por linda sonrisa y con los pulgares en los bolsillos de su blanco pantalón. Katniss al verlo más de cerca por algún motivo, no podía evitar pensar en el campo, en bosques y en tractores, sabia que lo ultimo no era por una razón benévola

…

_Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. ¿Cómo estas Katniss? ¿Qué haces ahora, en este segundo? Aquí en Bombay estamos seis horas adelantados, así que con algo de suerte seguro que estas en la cama con una resaca de domingo; para el caso te digo que ¡DESPIERTA! ¡QUE SOY PEETA! _

_Esta carta le llega a la señorita de un hostal del centro de Bombay con colchones tremebundos, un montón de turistas australianos en la regadera común y mi guía dice que tiene carácter (o sea ratones), pero mi cuarto también tiene una mesita de plástico pegada a la ventana y fuera llueve una barbaridad, aun mas que en Edimburgo. Por que ESTA LLOVIENDO A CANTAROS, tan fuerte que casi no oigo el casete que me grabaste, del cual te digo que me gusta mucho, excepto la paliza indie por que después de todo no soy una CHICA._

_También he estado intentando leer los libros que me diste en Pascua, pero te cuento que Howards End se me atraganta algo y es que llevo doscientas páginas y me parece que se sigue tomando la misma taza de té. Estoy esperando que salga alguien con un cuchillo, o una invasión extraterrestre…. Pero eso no sucederá ¿verdad? … ¿Cuándo dejaras de intentar culturizarme? Espero que nunca._

_A propósito, si no lo había notado por mi exquisita prosa y todos estos GRITOS, te escribo borracho ¡Las cervezas de la comida! Y es que no soy un buen escritor de cartas como tú – por cierto muy graciosa la ultima – pero me limitare a decir que la India es increíble. Al final ha resultado que no podre seguir enseñando Ingles como lengua extranjera y te digo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado (Aunque te digo que exageraron ¿Moralmente inadecuado? ¡Pero si Clove ya es mayor de edad!) No te voy a aburrir con los temas sociales que se dan acá, te digo que son ciertos, ya sabes pobreza, trastornos estomacales, bla, bla, bla, bla. Aparte de ser una civilización rica y antigua te quedarías ALUCINADA por todas las cosas que venden en la farmacia sin receta._

_Vaya, te digo que he visto cosas increíbles, aunque no siempre todo es divertido, es una experiencia. También he tomado miles de fotos que te enseñare muuuy, muuuy despacio; así que hazte la interesada ¿de acuerdo? Piensa que yo me hice el interesado cuando me metiste el rollo de la Poll Tax*. El caso es que hace unos días le enseñe mis fotos a una productora de la tele, la conocí en el tren – no es lo que piensas, era vieja como de treinta y cinco – y me dijo que podía ser profesional, me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que le hablara en agosto cuando vuelva a Londres, o sea que igual e investigo un poco._

_¿Tu de trabajo, que tal? ¿Alguna obra entre manos? En Londres me gusto mucho lo de Virginia Wolf y Emily no se cuantos. Ya te dije que me pareció muy buena, aunque te parezca falso es la verdad. Lo que me pareció un acierto es ya no actúes, no por que no lo hagas bien, sino, por que se nota que lo odias y Glimmer estuvo muy amable, mucho mas de lo que contabas, Dale recuerdos._

_¿Aun vives en el trastero? ¿El piso aun huele a cebolla frita? ¿Tilly Killick aun deja esos enormes brasieres grises tan enormes en remojo dentro del fregadero? ¿Sigues en Loco Caliente o como se llame? Que risa me dio tu última carta Kat; pero de todos modos deberías dejarlo, aunque de para muchos chistes, espiritualmente es fatal. No puedes desperdiciar años de tu vida solo por una anécdota graciosa._

_Lo cual me lleva a la razón de que te escriba ¿estás preparada?... Quizá lo mejor es que te sientes…_

…

-Bueno Gale… ¡Bienvenido al cementerio de tus ambiciones!

La visita guiada los había llevado al cuarto de empleados desde el cual se podía ver Kentish Town Road plagada de estudiantes y turistas que se dirigían al Camden Market para comprarse sombreros de copa enorme y camisas con caras sonrientes.

-Voy a enseñarte donde puedes dejar tus cosas – Katniss se dirigió a los lockers apartando con el pie una pila de periódicos viejos de la semana pasada – veras que esto se llama Loco Caliente por dos cosas: El aire acondicionado no funciona y por que hay que estar de verdad loco para comer aquí… o para trabajar dicho sea de paso – Katniss se giro para verle de frente – Este es tu locker, la llave no sirve así que no dejes tu uniforme de un día para otro o te lo robarían y si pierdes la gorra se enojan en dirección, te meten la cara en una tina de salsa barbacoa extra picante

Gale se rio de forma algo forzada; Katniss suspiro y se giro hacia la mesa donde comían los empleados, aun sucia de la comida de ayer

-Tenemos veinte minutos para comer, puedes pedir lo que sea del menú, excepto los camarones gigantes. Pero como decimos acá no hay mal que por bien no venga; si aprecias tu vida aléjate de los camarones

Ella empezó a quitar la mesa, Gale sin mediar palabra tomo una bandeja embadurnada de carne molida, le llevaba con las puntas de los dedos y Katniss sonrió por que a el aun le daba asco, sabia que en poco tiempo eso desaparecería, lo observo en silencio mientras seguían limpiando la mesa, las facciones de su rostro eran duras y bien definidas y a simple vista era un tipo apuesto, cuando el la miro directamente, Katniss soltó a bocajarro

-¿Y que te trae por México Gale?

-Bueno…de alguna manera hay que pagar el alquiler

-¿Y no tienes otra opción? No se…algún trabajo a medio tiempo o vivir con tus padres

-Tengo que estar en Londres, necesito un horario flexible…

-¿Por qué, cuál es tu barra?

-¿Mi qué?

-Tú barra. Aquí todos tienen una barra. Mesero/artista, mesero/actor…Paddy, el del bar, dice que es modelo, aunque yo no lo veo muy claro

-Pueeees – dijo Gale con un acento que a ella le pareció del norte – la cuestión es que estoy en unos cursos de administración de empresas, por eso debo permanecer en Londres

-Ya, ¿cómo un post grado? – Katniss quito la salsa cátsup con una servilleta usada y Gale hizo un sonido de asentimiento mientras tiraba al bote de basura un burrito pasado

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-Tu barra ¿Qué más haces? –Gale sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y bien parejitos, Katniss sonrió siempre con los labios apretados y se dio cuenta que le gustaba esa sonrisa

-Ah pues, hago esto – Bien podía decir dramaturga, que era tan creíble como astronauta, pues aún conservaba en carne viva la humillación de hacer de Emily Dickinson para una sala prácticamente vacía – esto es a lo que me dedico

-¿Y te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! – Le quito el queso duro a un burrito a medio comer – No soy de piedra Gale - Katniss dejo caer el burrito en el basurero y se dirigió a la salida – Vamos, te mostrare el baño, ármate de valor…

…

_Desde que empecé la carta, te cuento que me he bebido dos cervezas más, o sea, que ya estoy preparado para decirlo. Ahí va. Kat, hace cinco o seis años que nos conocemos, de ser amigos, amigos solo dos; lo cual tampoco es tanto, pero creo conocerte lo suficiente y saber tu problema. Piensa que tengo solo un humilde "bien" en antropología pero sé de qué hablo. Si no te interesa mi teoría, pues no sigas leyendo._

_Creo que te da miedo ser feliz, crees que es natural que tu vida sea gris y sosa, odiar tu trabajo, odiar donde vives, no tener éxito, dinero o novio (todo ese rollo de menospreciarte, pensar que no sos atractiva, eso ya empieza a aburrir, te lo aseguro) Katniss, te diré que, me parece disfrutas, en el fondo, de la decepción y no desarrollar tu potencial, porque es más fácil ¿no? El fracaso y la infelicidad son más fáciles porque puedes hacer bromas ¿Te molesta leer esto? Seguro que sí, pero no he hecho más que empezar._

_Kat, me da mucha rabia imaginarte en ese departamento tan horrible, lleno de olores y ruidos raros, con los focos pelones colgados del techo. Kat; eres joven y prácticamente un genio pero tu idea de pasarla bien es ir a la lavandería. Yo creo que te mereces algo más, eres ingeniosa, divertida y buena – para mi quizá demasiado buena – y de lejos la persona más inteligente que conozco. Otra cosa – me estoy bebiendo una cerveza más - : Eres una mujer muy atractiva. Si – más cerveza – también eres sexy, y no pienso tacharlo por que sea políticamente incorrecto llamar sexy a alguien, porque es una VERDAD. Estás impresionante vieja bruja y si solo pudiera hacerte un regalo en toda la vida, sería el de la confianza, eso o una vela aromática._

_Por tus cartas sé que después de la obra te has quedado un poco perdida, que no sabes qué hacer con tu vida, estás falta de rumbo y objetivo, pero no pasa nada, tranquila, que es normal a los veinticuatro. De hecho así somos todos los de nuestra generación, leí en un artículo que es porque no hemos vivido ninguna guerra, o por demasiada tele; de todos modos, los únicos que a esta edad tiene un rumbo y objetivo son de un soso espantoso, son unos trepadores y unos cuadrados como la Tilly Killick de mierda, o Marvel O´Neill con sus computadoras recicladas. Yo, tampoco tengo grandes planes, ya sé que tú, crees que lo tengo todo muy claro, pero nada que ver; lo que pasa es que yo no me preocupo por el desempleo, los departamentos de protección oficial, el futuro del partido laborista donde estaré en veinte años ni si el señor Mandela se adapta bien o mal a la libertad._

_Bueno, mejor respira antes del próximo párrafo, que esto no ha hecho más que empezar, el clímax de esta carta es de los que te cambian la vida. No sé yo, si tu estés preparada._

…

Gale Hawthorne alzo las cejas al llegar a la puerta de la cocina al escuchar como Katniss imploraba a la virgen antes de abrir de una patada la puerta basculante. A ambos les picaron los ojos al recibir una bofetada de aire caliente y sofocante con olor a jalapeño y lejía extra caliente; con_ acid house_ a tope un somalí, un argelino y un brasileño abrían botes de plástico blanco con comida precocinada

-Buenos días, Benoit, Kemal; que tal Jesús – Katniss saludo con simpatía y los tres cocineros respondieron con una sonrisa y la misma simpatía

Katniss le señalo un cartel a Gale, en el cual se indicaban los pasos a seguir si a un cliente se le atoraba la comida

-No me extrañaría – murmuro Gale

Al lado había un documento grande clavado a la pared con chinchetas, de pergamino, parecía el mapa de un tesoro: un mapa de la frontera Texas-México con bordes irregulares; Katniss le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo

-¿Ves esto que parece mapa de tesoro? No te emociones chico, que esto no es más que la carta con cuarenta y ocho platos que cubren todas las combinaciones posibles de los cinco grupos básicos de la comida tex-mex: Ternera molida, pollo, frijoles, queso y guacamole – Katniss movió el dedo por el mapa – Así que tenemos de este a oeste: Pollo con frijoles y queso encima, queso sobre pollo debajo de guacamole, guacamoles sobre ternera sobre pollo debajo de queso…

-Entiendo

-…de vez en cuando le metemos un poco de arroz o una cebolla cruda, para darle chispa. Pero básicamente depende de si es trigo o maíz…

-Trigo o maíz, bien

-Los tacos son de maíz, los burritos de trigo. Si se parte y te quema la mano es un taco, si se queda fofo y te llenas el brazo de mantequilla roja, es un burrito. Mira… - Katniss saco una masa blanda de un paquete de cincuenta y la sostuvo como un trapo mojado – Esto es un burrito. Si lo rellenas, lo fríes y le pones queso encima, es una enchilada. Una tortilla rellena es un taco y un burrito, que te rellenas tú mismo, una fajita.

-¿Y una tostada que es?

-Cada cosa a su tiempo Gale, las fajitas se sirven en estas fuentes al rojo vivo – Katniss alzo una fuente de hierro con relieves y llena de grasa, parecía recién salida de la herrería – Ojo con esto, te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que un cliente se ha quedado pegado aquí, luego no te dan propina – Gale miraba fijamente a Katniss y una pequeña sonrisa tonta se había formado en sus labios, Katniss hizo que se fijara en una cubeta a sus pies – Esto blanco es crema agria, que no está agria, solo es crema. Es una especie de grasa hidrogenada, que queda del proceso de hacer gasolina. Te sirve si se te despega el tacón pero aparte de eso…

-Tengo una pregunta

-Adelante

-¿Qué haces al salir de aquí?

Los tres cocineros interrumpieron su trabajo al mismo tiempo, Katniss recompuso su expresión sorprendida y se rio

-Tú no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?

-No es una salida formal ni nada parecido, digo algo así como amigos – Katniss no movió la expresión – Pensé que tal vez te interesaría divertirte un poco, mi primo es comediante y hoy tiene una presentación en la Chirigota del Frog and Parrot de Cockfosters

- ¿La Chirigota?

-Si, en Cockfosters, la zona tres, ya sé que en domingo es como Marte, pero aunque mi primo no sea tan bueno, hay otros buenos comediantes…

Oyéndolo hablar, Katniss pudo percibir su acento de verdad, un ligero y agradable redoble en las erres, del suroeste, que la ciudad no había borrado del todo. Volvió a pensar en campos y bosques

-Esta noche él va a estrenar un número sobre la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres y no creas que se come mal, ya sabes lo típico: hamburguesas, rollitos primavera, papas en forma de espiral. Es un ligar genial

Estaba clarísimo, le estaba pidiendo que salieran. Haría bien en ir no se lo pedían muy a menudo ¿y qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

-Suena genial Gale, pero hoy no, lo siento…Misa de siete

-¿En serio Katniss?

-Te lo agradezco pero salgo del turno destrozada. Prefiero irme directo a casa y comer mientras veo una película para luego apagar las luces; en serio lo siento, pero hoy no podré

-Entonces, nada, ¿será otro día?

-Otro día puede que si – Katniss miro sobre el hombro de Gale como Benoit se tapaba la boca con la mano para no reírse, espero haber sonado amable y luego cambio de tema antes de que sucediera algo mas – Esta otra cosa roja es salsa, cuidado con tocarla directamente por que quema…

…

_La cuestión Kat, es que hace rato cuando venía corriendo hacia el hostal debajo de la lluvia – acá la lluvia está caliente, no como la de Londres – estaba bastante borracho, y me ha dado por pensar en ti, en que lastima que no esté Kat para poder verlo y vivirlo y he tenido una revelación:_

_Deberías estar conmigo. Aquí en la India._

_He aquí mi gran idea, sé que sonara a locura pero voy a echarlo al correo antes de arrepentirme. Sigue estas sencillas instrucciones:_

_1. Deja inmediatamente esa porquería de trabajo. Que se busquen a otro para derretir queso sobre nachos a 2.20 la hora. Metete una botella de tequila al bolso y cruza la puerta. Imagínate lo que sentirás Kat. Sal ahora mismo, hazlo._

_2. Creo que también deberías irte del departamento; es un timo lo que te cobra la perra de Tilly por un cuarto sin ventanas, no es que le llame trastero, es que ES un trastero. Vete y que sus brasieres grises se los aguante otro. Yo cuando vuelva a Londres voy a comprarme un departamento, si, solo porque soy un monstruo capitalista hinchado de privilegios, y tú siempre serás bienvenida; por una temporada o permanentemente como COMPAÑEROS DE PISO. Esto a condición de que superes tu atracción sexual hacia mi ja, ja, ja, ja. Si la cosa se pone muy mal te encerrare en el armario cada noche. Pero vamos al meollo._

_3. En cuanto leas esto, ve a la agencia de viajes para estudiantes de Totteham Court Road y reserva un vuelo a Delhi con LA VUELTA ABIERTA para llegar lo más cerca posible del 1 de agosto. Al llegar toma un tren a Agra y duerme en un motel barato y a las doce en punto del día siguiente ve al Taj Mahal (quizá te suene, aquel edificio grande y blanco), te pones justo debajo del centro de la cúpula, con una rosa roja en una mano y una edición de Nicholas Nickleby en la otra._

_Iré a buscarte Kat, llevare una rosa blanca y mi edición de Howards End y cuando te vea te la tirare en la cabeza. ¿Verdad que es el mejor plan que has oído en tu vida?_

_Ah, típico de Peeta dirás, ¿no se le olvida algo? _

_¡El dinero! Los billetes de avión no crecen en los árboles. Tú no te preocupes, que pago yo. Si, que yo pago. Te mandare el dinero por giro telegráfico – siempre he querido hacer un giro telegráfico – y a partir de tu llegada te lo pagare todo. Ya sé que suena ostentoso. Pero no lo es porque aquí todo esta BARATISIMO podemos vivir meses Kat, bajando hasta Kerala o yendo hasta Tailandia. Podríamos ir a una fiesta de luna llena, imagínate pasando en vela una noche pero por DIVERSION no porque te preocupe el futuro (¿te acuerda de la noche que pasamos después de licenciarnos Kat?)_

_Por trescientas libras de dinero ajeno puedes cambiar tu vida y sin necesidad de preocuparte porque la verdad es que yo tengo un dinero que no me he ganado y tú, que trabajas mucho no tienes suficiente dinero; así que es socialismo en acción ¿no? Y si te emperras ya me lo devolverás cuando te hagas famosa con tus novelas y obras de teatro. Además solo serán tres meses, yo en otoño tengo que haber vuelto; ya sabes que mi mamá no esta bien de salud, ella dice que la operación salió bien, puede que sea cierto o que solo lo diga para no preocuparme. En todo caso debo volver (por cierto, mi mamá tiene una teoría sobre tu y yo, que te contare cuando vengas acá, sino no)._

_Bueno Kat, ya me callo, por que ya dejo de llover y por que voy a salir; iré a tomar unas copas con unas nuevas amigas que son estudiantes de medicina en Ámsterdam. Pero de camino al bar buscare un buzón y echare la carta antes de arrepentirme, no porque me parezca mala idea que vengas – al contrario, es una idea buenísima; tienes que venir – sino porque creo que he dicho demasiado. Perdóname si te he hecho enfadar. Lo principal es que pienso mucho en ti, así de sencillo Kat y Peet, Peet y Kat. Puede que sea un sentimental pero no hay nadie en el mundo que tenga mas ganas de ver en estos momentos._

_Taj Mahal 1 de agosto, doce del mediodía_

_¡Te encontrare!_

_Besos_

_Peet._

…se desperezo, se rasco la cabeza, ordeno las seis paginas revés y derecho; le dolía la mano era lo mas largo que había escrito desde los exámenes finales; se acabo la cerveza y sonrió al ver las hojas azules de correo aéreo. Esto no es una carta – pensó – es un regalo.

Metió los pies en las sandalias y se preparo para la regadera común. Estaba moreno por sus viajes tipo caminatas, había perdido algo de peso, pero le gustaba su nuevo look: como recién rescatado de la selva. Incluso se había hecho un tatuaje del yin yang en el tobillo, nada comprometedor y seguro mas adelante se arrepentiría, pero en Londres usaría calcetines, así que no había problema.

Al volver de la regadera, más sobrio, busco en su ropa algo más o menos decente para salir. Se decidió por una camisa tipo vintage negra y unos vaqueros cortados en los tobillos, sin ropa interior para sentirse más audaz. Tomo las seis paginas azules y las metió en el sobre para correo aéreo, la puso en su edición de Howards End, junto a la dedicatoria de Katniss y por primera vez sintió la punzada de arrepentimiento, sabia que le había llamado sexy y que había dicho unas cuantas cursilerías. Pero salió del motel antes de poder arrepentirse y abandonar la idea.

Poco después de las nueve de la noche Peeta salía del bar, dando tumbos junto a una estudiante de Farmacia llamada Renee, choco con una Heidi Schindler que soltó una palabrota en alemán y lo suficientemente bajo para que Peeta no oyese; camino hacia unas butacas con el relleno medio salido y se dejo caer en una. Volvió a soltar otra palabrota al sentir como algo duro contra la cadera. Entre esos cojines de espuma, había una edición de Howards End con una carta metida entre sus páginas, a Heidi la lleno de emoción y curiosidad el borde rojo y blanco del correo aéreo y saco la carta, la leyó y al terminar la releyó. Se imaginaba a la tal "Kat" exasperada, pero también complacida al leer la carta, se la imagino en su asco de trabajo con la oportunidad de cambiar radicalmente su vida.

Supo que tenia que enviarla, miro el reverso del sobre pero no había dirección de Katniss, y en la carta tampoco había mucho detalle sobre el restaurante, tampoco decía nada del tal Peeta, se levanto y decido preguntar en el hostal de enfrente, mas no podía hacer.

…

Ahora con cuarenta y un años Heidi, esta casada y con dos hijos, es mas feliz de lo que pensaba que seria a los veintitrés. En su cuarto de invitados, en el librero se encuentra aquella edición de Howards End con la carta aun en su interior, junto a una dedicatoria que reza así:

_Para mí querido Peeta: Una gran novela, para un gran viaje. Que viajes bien y vuelve pronto, sano y salvo __**sin tatuajes. **__Se bueno Peet, o todo lo bueno que puedas. Te echare de menos._

_Con cariño de tu amiga Katniss Everdeen, Clapton, Londres abril de 1990_

* * *

**Aquí vengo otra vez. Lamento la enorme demora que he tenido, no tengo excusas pero igual les diré que las ultimas semanas de noviembre fueron pesadas en la universidad y luego unas causas personales no me dejaron mucho chance de escribir, a parte de que me fue un poco difícil escoger a quien colocar en lugar de Ian, Gale era la opción mas obvia, pero tenia también de prospecto a Cato, que seria un mejor comediante… al final me decante por Gale e hice cambios a la historia. Los hice por que a Gale no lo miro de comediante…ni bueno ni malo simplemente el no da para eso.**

**Espero sus lindos reviews señores y señoras…**


	5. Oportunidades

Recuerden que la trama y ciertos personajes son propiedad de David Nicholls y que los protagonistas son de Suzanne Collins, así como también unos que otros personajes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 4**

_**Oportunidades**_

**LUNES 15 DE JULIO DE 1991**

_**Camden Town y Primrose Hill**_

-¡ATENCION POR FAVOR! ¿Pueden estar atentos? Atento todo el mundo, paren de hablar por favor, ya paren de hablar. Gracias. Bueno, solo quería repasar la carta de hoy. Primero los platos del día; tenemos sopa de elote y chimichanga de pavo.

-¿Pavo? ¿En julio? – dijo Gale Hawthorne tras la barra, cortando gajos de limón para los cuellos de las cervezas

-Hoy es lunes – prosiguió Seneca – así que debería ser un día tranquilo, o sea que no quiero ni una mancha. Mire los turnos y te toca a ti el baño Gale

Los demás empleados se burlaron

-¿Por qué siempre a mi? – se quejo Gale, mientras fruncía el ceño

-Porque lo haces de maravilla – contesto su mejor amiga Katniss; Gale le paso el brazo por los hombros y movió el cuchillo en broma como si la apuñalase, Katniss se rio y fingió un gesto de dolor

-Katniss, ¿podrías venir a mi despacho? Tengo que hablar algo contigo – Seneca se dio media vuelta y se encamino al pequeño cuartito que hacia las veces de despacho y de bodega

Katniss se soltó de Gale y Rashid, el mesero, encendía el casete aceitoso de detrás de la barra: La cucaracha, un chiste que ya no tenia sentido repetido hasta el infinito.

Seneca encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó tras la amplia y desordenada mesa; Katniss tomo asiento en un taburete; una pared de cajas apiladas llenas de cigarrillos, vodka y tequila, que se consideraban lo mas valioso en el lugar, tapaban la entrada de luz solar; dándole al cuartito una oscuridad con aroma a ceniceros y desilusión. Katniss junto sus manos sobre sus rodillas y espero a que Seneca dijera algo

-Me voy Katniss

-¿Te vas? – La cara de Katniss se descompone en un gesto de confusión total

-Los de la central me han pedido que me ponga al frente del nuevo Ave César de Ealing

-¿Qué es el Ave César?

-Una nueva cadena de restaurantes, muy grande, de italianos

-¿Y se llama Ave César, por que no Mussolini?

-Van hacer con lo italiano lo mismo que han hecho con lo mexicano…

-¿Qué, joderlo?

-No me agobies Katniss – Seneca puso cara de ofendido y Katniss sonrió un poquito y se encogía de hombros

-Lo siento, en serio. Felicidades, de verdad… - Se callo de golpe al comprender lo que se venia

-La cuestión… - Seneca se inclina un poco sobre la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos, como esos empresarios que salen por la tele – Me han pedido que nombre al encargado que me sustituirá. Por eso quería hablar contigo. Busco a alguien que no se marche; alguien de confianza que no se escape a la India sin avisar como Dios manda, ni deje todo por un trabajo más interesante. Alguien con quien pueda contar, para quedarse un par de años y dedicarse a fondo… Katniss… ¿estas bien Katniss?

Katniss tenía la cabeza gacha, sobre un bote de mostaza de cuarenta y cinco litros, tenía los hombros completamente rígidos y se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior así como su ceño se hallaba severamente fruncido. Los ojos le picaban con las lágrimas que amenazaban salir como cascadas sobre su cara y su pierna derecha parecía tener un incontrolable tic por medio del cual, ella luchaba por sacar toda la desesperación y tristeza ante lo que se le presentaba como futuro, a lo que se resumiría su vida. No podía ser que su vida se resumiera a esto, a quedarse aquí estancada ¿o si?

-Si, estoy bien – Ella levanto la vista, con los bordes de los ojos enrojecidos – perdona, no es nada, es por cosas personales ¿Qué me decías?

-Eh… lo siento, perdí el hilo con esto… - Katniss sonrió nerviosa y Seneca no podía definir que hacer

-Decías que no voy a ningún lado… - Katniss se rio de forma nerviosa y ante el inminente peligro de llorar ahí frente a su jefe, Katniss se puso la mano en la boca acallando las risitas y aspirando con fuerza ante esa horrible verdad. Seneca espero a que ya no le temblaran los hombros

-Bueno ¿Te interesa el trabajo o no?

-¿Quieres decir… - Katniss puso la mano en un bote de salsa Mil Islas – que algún día todo esto puede ser mío?

-Katniss, si no quieres el trabajo solo dilo y ya esta, aunque yo llevo cuatro años y no esta mal pagado, nunca tendrás que lavar los baños…

-Y te agradezco la oferta

-Pues entonces ¿a que viene… - no sabia como llamarlo, si llanto o ataque - … esto?

-No es nada…son cosas personales – En realidad se sentía deprimida, pero no dijo mas a ella no le gustaba hablar de sus problemas…mucho menos con Seneca

-Ah de acuerdo – A Seneca se le ocurrió rodearle los hombros con un brazo, pero como hubiera implicado subirse a un bote de mayonesa de cuarenta y cinco litros prefiero inclinarse mas sobre la mesa

-Bueno, pues ¿Qué te parece? Lo de ser encargada, digo

-¿Lo puedo pensar, y te digo mañana?

Seneca asintió, con una sonrisa benévola

-¡Bien! Tomate un descanso – Tendió un brazo hacia la puerta y añadió con infinita compasión – Agarra unos nachos.

En el cuarto de empleados Katniss fulmino con la mirada el humeante plato de queso y tiras de maíz, como si fuese un enemigo a derrotar. De repente se levanto y abrió el locker de Gale, hundiendo la mano entre la apretada mezclilla hasta encontrar un paquete de cigarrillos, tomo uno y lo encendió, se paro frente al espejo roto e inspecciono sus ojos, ya no estaban rojos por las lagrimas que amenazaban escapar hace rato, solo se veía pálida por exceso de turnos de noche; bajo la vista y se vio gorda, llevaba un mes poniéndose las faldas por la cabeza. La culpa la tenían los frijoles refritos, pasados una y otra vez por la sartén.

A Katniss, rondar los veinticinco le había traído una segunda adolescencia, todavía mas ensimismada y trágica que la primera.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a casa cielo? – Le había dicho su madre la noche anterior, con su temblorosa voz de cuando estaba preocupada, como si su hija estuviera secuestrada – Aun tienes tu habitación y en los almacenes Debenhams's buscan gente

Por primera vez la había tentado la idea.

En otros tiempos se había visto capas de conquistar Londres. Se había imaginada un torbellino de salones literarios, compromisos políticos, fiestas informales y agridulces noviazgos a la orilla del Támesis, pensaba formar un grupo de música y escribir novelas. Pero en dos años no había surgido una buena idea para escribir y no le había sucedido nada bueno desde los porrazos de la Poll Tax*

Londres la había derrotado, como se lo habían anunciado. Nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada y nadie se daría cuenta si se iba; como una fiesta a reventar de gente. Y no por no esforzarse, había mandado cartas a editoriales y agencias, y luego también a librerías; pero era época de recesión y la gente se aferraba con determinación a sus empleos. Había pensado en refugiarse en los estudios, pero el gobierno ya no daba becas y pagando sola salía muy caro.

Su amiga Madge Undersee la había instado a que siguiera enviando cartas, ella había conseguido trabajo casi al licenciarse, ya no contaban con ella para los tarros de cerveza con jarabe, ahora bebía vino blanco, llevaba unos trajes preciosos de Jigsaw y ponía papas marca Kettle en las fiestas. Katniss incluso había pensado en el voluntariado como Amnistía Internacional, pero el alquiles y los desplazamientos consumían todo su dinero y Loco Caliente todo su tiempo y energía.

Cerro los ojos y con un estremecimiento se dio cuenta que había llegado a un punto de inflexión, ahora ya no podía mejorar una situación dedicándole un poema. Tomo el Sunday Mirror del día anterior y empezó a comerse los nachos, los inefables nachos cuyo queso se había solidificado como plástico. Pese a eso se sorprendió por lo reconfortante que podía ser la comida basura.

Gale apareció en la puerta.

-Ha venido el tipo eso

-¿Qué tipo?

-Tu amigo, el rubiolas. Esta con una chica

Katniss supo inmediatamente a quien se refería, pegando la nariz en el cristal de la ventana redonda de la cocina, los vio insolentemente arrellenados en el reservado del medio, tomando bebidas de colores y riéndose de la carta. Ella era larga, delgada, de tez clara, con sombra de ojos negra y un pelo negrísimo, que llevaba corto y caramente asimétrico. Mallas negras finas y botas largas. Los dos, algo borrachos, tenían la actitud de desenfreno y dejadez consientes de la gente que se sabe observada; una actitud de video pop.

Katniss pensó en el gusto que sentiría si entrase ahí y empezara a golpear a Peeta con unos burritos bien enrollados; sintió las manos grandes de Gale posarse en sus hombros y el suave silbido que salió de sus labios

-¿Quién es la chica? – Gale apoyo la barbilla en la cabeza de Katniss y ella froto con la mano la marca que había dejado su nariz en el cristal con el ceño fruncido

-Ni idea. Ya me perdí

-Pues entonces es nueva.

-Peeta tiene muy poca capacidad de atención, como los bebes. Necesitas ponerle algo brillante enfrente de las narices

Supongo que eso es la chica – pensó – algo brillante

-¿Tu crees que es verdad lo que dicen, que a las mujeres le gustan los cabrones?

-Peeta no es cabrón, es idiota, así de simple

-Pues los idiotas…

Ambos observaron como Peeta se había metido la sombrillita de coctel por detrás de la oreja, genialidad que tenía embelesada de risa a la chica

-Al menos eso parece – comento Katniss frunciendo el ceño de nueva cuenta.

Le extrañaba esa necesidad de restregarle en la cara su nuevo cosmopolitismo. Nada mas ver a Peeta en el aeropuerto de regreso de Tailandia, flexible y moreno, supo que entre ellos no había posibilidad de relación. A el le habían pasado demasiada cosas, a ella demasiado pocas. Aun así, esta debía ser la tercera novia, amante o lo que fuera que veía en los últimos nueve meses. Peeta se la llevaba como un perro con una paloma en la boca. ¿Sera una clase de venganza morbosa? ¿Por qué, por haberse graduado con mejor nota que el? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta cómo se sentía ella al verlos, sobándose las entrepiernas?

-¿No puedes ir tu Gale? Es tu zona

-Pregunto por ti

Katniss suspiro, se limpio las manos en el delantal y se quito la gorra de beisbol, para reducir la vergüenza al mínimo y empujo la puerta basculante

-¿Qué, quieres que te cante los platos del día?

Peeta se levanto rápidamente, desenredándose de las largas pierna de la chica, y le hecho los brazos al cuello a su amiga de siempre, la que por cierto tenia los brazos cruzados

-¡Kat, que tal! ¡Dame un buen abrazo! – Desde que trabajaba e el mundo de la televisión Peeta había cogido la manía de los abrazos, o mejor echo, de los "buenos abrazos". Se le había contagiado por andar rodeado de presentadores y cada vez le hablaba menos como su amigo de toda la vida y más como a nuestro próximo invitado, alguien muy especial – Katniss te presento a Enobaria

-Hola Enobaria

Enobaria correspondió su sonrisa, sin soltar el popote de entre sus blancos dientes.

-¡Oye tomate una margarita con nosotros! – Peeta estiro la mano de Katniss algo ebrio y sentimental

-Lo siento Peet, pero estoy trabajando

-¡Vamos Kat, solo cinco minutos! Quiero invitarte una copa

Gale se acercó con la libreta a punto

-¿Les traigo algo chicos de comer chicos?

-Me parece que no… - Enobaria arrugo la nariz

-A Gale ya lo conoces ¿verdad Peeta? – dice rápidamente Katniss

-Si… - Peeta frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos, dudando y luego su rostro se relaja, como si una imagen se hubiera aclarado – si, por supuesto, creo ya me lo había presentado…

Se quedaron callados, tanto clientes como empleados.

-Oye Gale, ¿nos puedes traer dos…no, tres margaritas de los de Recuerda el Álamo? ¿Dos o tres? ¿Te apuntas Kat?

-Ya te lo dije Peet estoy trabajando.

-De acuerdo, pues entonces, ¿sabes que? Que no nos traigas nada. Solo la cuenta, por favor mmm… - Gale se fue y Peeta se acerco a Katniss y le hablo en voz baja – Oye, ¿hay alguna manera de que…? Bueno de…

-¿De que?

-De darte a ti el dinero de las copas

-No sé que dices – Katniss lo miro sin entender

-Lo que quiero decir es si… si hay alguna manera de que te… de que te dé propina

-¿Darme propina, por qué?

-Por nada, Kat – dijo Peeta – Es solo que tengo ganas de darte propina

Katniss entre abrió la boca, se llevo una mano a la boca para acallar una incrédula risa y sintió que se le caía otro trocito de alma.

….

En Primrose Hill, Peeta dormitaba al sol del atardecer, con la camisa desbrochada, las manos bajo la cabeza y una botella de vino blanco de supermercado, medio vacía que se calentaba, mientras el salía de la resaca de la tarde para meterse en otra borrachera.

La idea de ser fotógrafo profesional había sido abandonada sin gran resistencia. Sabía que era un aficionado muy correcto, y que probablemente lo seguiría siendo toda la vida; pero convertirse en un Cartier-Bresson hubiera implicado mucho trabajo, rechazos y penurias, y el no estaba seguro de estar hecho para las penurias. En cambio la televisión… la televisión lo estaba buscando. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Desde pequeño había tenido tele en casa, solo que, en ese entonces, por alguna razón no era del todo sano verla. De pronto, en los últimos nueve meses, su vida se había visto dominada por ella. Era un converso, y la pasión del nuevo recluta se había visto acompañada por una emoción considerable por el medio en si, como si al fin hubiera hallado un hogar espiritual.

De acuerdo, no tenía la chispa artística de la fotografía (o la pintura para el caso), ni la credibilidad del corresponsal de guerra; pero la tele influía, la tele era el futuro: democracia en acción. Incidía con la mayor inmediatez en la gente, moldeando opiniones y provocando, entreteniendo. Mucho más que esos libros que nadie leía, o esas obras e teatro que ya a nadie le interesaban. Katniss podía decir lo que quisiera de los tories (El tampoco era ningún fan, mas por algo de estilo que de cuestiones políticas) pero lo que era la tele, la habían revolucionado. Hasta hacia poco no era más que un mundo gris y acartonado; lleno de progresistas y veteranos con barba, una especie de rama de la función pública relacionada con el espectáculo. En cambio Redlight Productions formaba parte del boom de las nuevas empresas jóvenes, independientes y de capital privado que les estaban arrancando los medios de producción a aquellos dinosaurios tan probos. El audiovisual movía dinero, se veía en las oficinas con colores primarios y planta abierta, dotada de las últimas tecnologías y generosos refrigeradores comunes.

Su ascenso en ese mundo había sido meteórico; su conocida del tren indio le había dado su primer empleo de recadero; luego en documentación y ahora como ayudante de producción de _A POR TODAS_ un programa de variedades de fin de semana que mezclaba música en vivo y humor acido, con reportajes sobre temas que "afectan de verdad a la juventud de hoy": Las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, la drogas, la música dance, las drogas, la brutalidad policial, las drogas…Peeta se encargaba de producir cortos sobre departamentos siniestros; con tomas extremadas con objetivo de ojo de pez, acelerando las nubes con banda sonora de acid house. Hasta estaban hablando de ponerlo frente a las cámaras en la temporada siguiente. Se lucía, estaba volando, parecía muy al alcance el ser un orgullo para sus padres.

"Trabajo en la tele": el mero hecho de decirlo ya era una satisfacción. Le gustaba caminar de prisa a un estudio de edición, con cintas de video en un sobre acolchado, saludando con la cabeza a otros como él. Le gustaban las bandejas de sushi y las fiestas de presentación, le gustaba pedir mensajeros y decir cosas como "tenemos que perder seis segundos", le gustaba que fuera una de las empresas de mayor atractivo visual y que valorara la juventud. En aquel feliz mundo de la tele ¿Qué sucedía cuando llegabas a cierta edad? ¿Adonde iban? Lo cierto es que no le importaba, a el le parecía perfecto, igual que la preponderancia de mujeres como Enobaria: duras, ambiciosas y cosmopolitas. En sus pocos momentos e inseguridad Peeta había temido que esas carencias intelectuales mostradas en los estudios, le impidiese progresar en la vida. Pero ahora tenía un trabajo donde lo principal eran la confianza, la energía y cierta arrogancia, todas ellas a su alcance. Había que ser listo, si, pero no a la manera de Katniss; solo diplomático, astuto y ambicioso.

Le encantaba su nuevo departamento cerca de Belsize Park, todo madera oscura y acero. Le encantaba Londres que ese día de San Suituno se extendía vasto y brumoso a sus pies; y tenia ganas de compartir todas esas emociones con Katniss; haciéndola conocer nuevas posibilidades, nuevas experiencias y nuevos círculos sociales, haciendo que su vida se pareciese mas a la de él. Con estos pensamientos, a punto de dormirse, le despertó el paso de una sombra por su cara. Miro hacia arriba por un ojo entreabierto y sonrió.

-Hola Preciosa

Katniss le dio una patada en la cadera

-¡Ay!

-¡No lo hagas nunca mas!

-¿El que?

-¡Ya lo sabes! Como si yo estuviera en un zoológico, y tú riéndote mientras me pinchas con un palo…

-¡Yo no me reía de ti!

-Te he estado mirando. Sentado encima de tu novia todo el rato de risitas…

-No es mi novia, y nos reíamos de la carta…

-Te reías de donde trabajo

-¿Y que? Lo mismo haces tú

-Si, por que yo trabajo ahí. Me río ante la adversidad ¡Tú solo te reías en mi cara!

-Kat que yo nunca, nunca…

-Es lo que parece – le interrumpe ella sin rodeos

-Pues te pido perdón

-De acuerdo – Katniss se sienta a su lado con las piernas cruzadas – Ahora abróchate la camisa y pásame la botella

-Y no es mi novia – dice Peeta mientras se abrocha los últimos tres botones y vagamente piensa en por que quiere que Katniss tenga claro ese punto, con la idea de que quiere compartir con ella sus experiencias e inducirla en su mundo el la aguijonea un poco mas – Nos acostamos juntos de vez en cuando pero nada mas

Una vez diluida la posibilidad de salir juntos, Katniss se había propuesto inmunizarse ante la indiferencia de Peeta; ahora un comentario como ese no le dolía más que, por decir algo, una pelota de tenis en la nuca.

-Seguro que les va de maravilla – Se echo vino en un vaso de plástico – pues si no es tu novia ¿Cómo debería llamarle?

-No sé ¿"Amante"?

-¿No implicaría cariño?

-¿"Conquista"? -Peeta se río, burlón - ¿hoy en día se puede decir "Conquista"?

-O "victima". A mi me gusta "victima" – Katniss se echo hacia atrás, encajando torpemente sus dedos en los bolsillos de los jeans – Esto te lo puedes quedar

Le aventó un billete de diez libras enrollado al pecho

-Ni hablar

-Si hablar

-¡Es tuyo!

-Escucha Peeta, a los amigos no se les da propina

-No es propina. Es un regalo

-Y no se les regala dinero. Si quieres comprarme un regalo, esta bien. Pero dinero no; que resulta violento

-Te pido perdón otra vez – Peeta suspiro y se guardo el dinero en los bolsillos

-Perfecto – ella se tumbo a su lado – vamos, cuéntamelo

Peeta se apoyo en los codos con una gran sonrisa

-Pues este fin de semana, estábamos en una fiesta de fin de rodaje – Ahora es de los que van a fiestas de fin de rodaje, pensó ella – y como la había visto por la oficina, decidi acercarme pára darle la bienvenida al equipo, muy formal con la mano extendida. Ella me sonrió, me guiño el ojo y me puso una mano en la nuca me acerco a ella y… - Peeta continuo en un susurro emocionado – me dio un beso, de acuerdo

-¿Qué te dio un beso, de acuerdo? – dijo Katniss al siguiente pelotazo

-… y me metió algo en la boca con la lengua. Yo le dije "¿Qué es?" pero ella lo único que me contesto, guiñando el ojo fue: "Ya te enteraras"

Un momento de silencio hasta que Katniss hablo

-¿Era un cacahuate, un cacahuate tostadito?

-No... Era una pastilla

-¿Cómo un tic-tac o algo así? ¿Para el mal aliento?

-Oye, que yo no tengo mal…

-Además ¿eso no me lo habías dicho ya?

-No, eso era otra chica…

Ahora las pelotas de tenis caían muy cerradas con alguna que otra de criquet. Katniss se concentro en el cielo

-No tienes que seguir dejando que las mujeres te metan drogas en la boca Peet, es antihigiénico. Y peligroso, un día podría ser una cápsula de cianuro

Peeta se río

-Bueno, qué ¿quieres saber lo que paso?

Katniss puso un dedo en su barbilla e hizo ademan de estar pensándolo

-No, creo que. Estoy segura que no

Aun así se lo dijo, la típica historia de salas oscuras en clubes, llamadas de madrugada, taxis al alba por la ciudad: el bufet libre que era la vida sexual de Peeta. Katniss hizo un esfuerzo consiente por no escuchar, se limito a fijarse en el movimiento de su boca. Seguía tan bonita como la recordaba; si ella hubiera sido tan atrevida como Enobaria, se habría inclinado para darle un beso. Cayó en la cuenta de que ella nunca había empezado a besar a nadie. Solo había recibido esos besos furtivos en fiestas; como puñetazos caídos del cielo, incluso Gale lo había intentado la semana pasada y hasta Peeta le había dado uno hacia muchos años ¿seria tan malo devolvérselo? Tomar la iniciativa, agarrarle la cabeza y besarlo, besarlo…

Tuvo una imagen mental clarísima de Peeta pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca, como un pastel embarrado de crema. Rodo la cabeza hacia otro lado, pensando en la llamada de su madre, en el hecho de que aun conservaban su habitación. Volvió a mirar a Peeta, que aun contaba su vida amorosa, miro mas allá de Peeta y descubrió una pareja besándose de forma agresiva, ella sentada sobre el con la falda subida

-…básicamente no salimos de la habitación del hotel como en tres días

-Perdona pero hace rato que no te oigo.

-Solo decía…

-¿Qué crees que ve en ti?

Peeta se encogió de hombros

-Dice que soy complicado

-Complicado – Katniss puso una expresión divertida – Tu eres tan complicado como un rompecabezas de dos piezas.

-¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer tu y yo?

-¿Qué?

-Tomar E juntos

-¿E? ¿Qué es E? – Pregunto ella inexpresivamente – Ah, ya. Me parece que leí algo en un artículo, y no creas, yo no estoy echa para las sustancias químicas. Una vez deje destapado el corrector liquido y creí que mis zapatos me comerían – Peeta la complació riéndose y ella oculto su sonrisa en el vaso plástico – prefiero el mareo puro y natural del alcohol

-Desinhibe mucho el E

-¿Por eso no paras de abrazar a todo el mundo?

-Solo lo decía por que te lo podías pasar muy bien

-Ya me lo paso bien Peeta. No te imaginas cuanto

-Bueno… ¿y tú? – Dijo Peeta con su voz de psiquiatra - ¿Alguna novedad en el aspecto amoroso?

-Huy, ya me conoces. Yo no tengo emociones soy un robot, o una mo9nja. Una monja robot…

-Mentira, que tienes veinticinco Kat…

-Me gusta envejecer sola…con los libros como único sostén

Pese a que no entendía del todo la expresión no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de excitación ante la palabra "sostén". Mientras Katniss le hablaba, Peeta se la imagino con un brasier de lencería fina negro o rojo, como los que se ponía Enobaria. Esto antes de concluir que no había captado el verdadero significado de las palabras de Katniss. Las ensoñaciones de tipo sexual ocupaban gran parte de la energía mental de Peeta. Se pregunto si Katniss tenia razón sobre su "obsesión" por permanecer en constante acto sexual, se idiotizaba por cualquier cosa hasta por unos centímetros de tira roja del brasier de alguien en la calle…Concentración, Una persona a la que quiere esta sufriendo alguna clase de crisis nerviosa, en eso debía centrarse en Katniss, no en las chicas que habían empezado una pelea de agua…

¡Concentración! Alejo como puso sus pensamientos sobre el sexo

-¿Y aquel tipo?

-¿Cuál tipo?

-El mesero que trabaja contigo ¿Por qué no sales con Gale?

-¿Gale? Mejor cállate Peeta, Gale y yo solo somos amigos. Pásame la botella

Normalmente Peeta no era sentimentalista, pero casi siempre podía quedarse observando a Katniss mientras reía o explicaba algo y se afirmaba en su mente la idea de que no conocía a nadie que se le pudiera comparar. Pero en esta ocasión solo noto lo cansada y pálida que se le veía, pensó que lo que Katniss necesitaba era alguien que la tomase de la mano y desvelase todo su potencial y si el no estuviera ocupado en mil cosas, el le hubiera dado la atención que necesitaba ¿Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer a corto plazo, para animarla y darle una inyección de confianza y animarla? Tuvo una idea. La tomo de la mano y anuncio solemnemente

-Mira Kat, si a los cuarenta sigues soltera, me casare contigo

-¿Eso ha sido tu declaración?

-Ahora no, algún día si los dos estamos desesperados

Se rio amargamente

-¿Y por que crees que querría casarme contigo?

-Bueno, lo doy por supuesto, por decir algo

-Pues lo siento – Katniss sacudió la cabeza – tendrás que ponerte en fila por que Gale ya me dijo lo mismo mientras desinfectábamos la cámara de carne. Solo que el me dio plazo hasta los treinta y cinco

-Yo no quiero ofender a Gale, pero pienso que deberías reservarte otros cinco años

-¡Pero yo no voy a reservarme para ninguno de ustedes! ¡No voy a casarme!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me lo dijo una gitana vieja y sabia… - Katniss miro el cielo y se sintió observada, el cielo estaba oscureciendo

-Supongo que lo rechazas por alguna cuestión política…

-No, es que eso no es para mí. Considero que hay cosas más importantes que las relaciones

-¿Cómo que? ¿Tuy carrera? - Katniss lo miro con mala cara – Perdona

-Pues si te interesa, hoy mi carrera ha dado un vuelco positivo

-¿En que sentido? ¿Te despidieron? Espero que sea eso

-No Peeta, me ascendieron – Se empezó a reír – Me dieron el puesto de encargada

-¿Allá en ese sitio? ¡Tienes que rechazarlo! – dijo Peeta mientras se sentaba de golpe

-¿Por qué tengo que rechazarlo? No tiene nada de malo trabajar en un restaurante

-Katniss, mientras seas feliz, por mí como si sacas uranio con los dientes, pero tú odias ese trabajo. Lo odias cada segundo

-¿Y que? La mayoría de la gente odia su trabajo

-A mi me encanta mi trabajo

-Ya, pero no todos podemos trabajar en los medios de comunicación – Katniss sintió mucha rabia por su propio tono despectivo y molesto, lo peor es que sentía esas lagrimas calientes e irracionales formarse tras sus ojos

-¡Oye, igual y puedo conseguirte un trabajo!

Se río

-Trabajo de qué?

-¡Conmigo en Redlights Productios! Empezarías como mensajera obvio, que esta muy mal pagado. Pero lo harías genial y pasarías rápido a documentación y…

-Gracias Peeta – Katniss lo interrumpió sintiéndose violenta – pero no quiero trabajar en los medios de comunicación. Ya sé que hoy en día, todos morimos de ganas de trabajar en los medios de comunicación, pero… yo ni siquiera sé que son los medios de comunicación. Ni que fueran la gran cosa – Katniss sintió que estaba diciendo demasiado, Peeta solo quería ayudarla y que seguro parecía histérica, loca y celosa – no hacen mas que comer, beber, tomar drogas y fotocopiarse las partes

-Oye, Kat, que se trabaja mucho…

-Si la gente le tuviera el mismo respeto a trabajos como la enfermería, - Su mente ordenaba parar pero su boca seguía vomitando aquellas palabras – o la educación o el trabajo social, que por los medios de comunicación de nada…

-¡Pues hazte profesora! Seria una profesora buenísima…

-¡Quiero que escribas en el pizarrón: "No daré consejos de trabajo a mi miga"!

¿Por qué se ponía así? Peeta no tenia la culpa de su frustración (no en gran parte) el solo quería ayudarle ¿Qué beneficios sacaba el de esta amistad? Haría bien en levantarse e irse. Era lo mejor, se giraron a mirarse al mismo tiempo

-Perdona – dijo él

-No, tú perdona, te he dado la lata como una vieja loca. Estoy cansada, he tenido un mal día y siento ser tan aburrida…

-No eres aburrida

-Si Peet, te juro que me aburro hasta a mí misma

-A mí nunca podrías aburrirme – Peeta le tomo la mano – Como tu no hay nadie Kat

-Como yo hay montones

Peeta le dio una patada en el pie

-¿Kat?

-¿Qué?

-Tranquila ¿si? Solo cállate y aguántate

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, Peeta se tumbo de nuevo en la grama y Katniss lo hizo poco después, sintiendo un estremecimiento cuando Peeta pasó un brazo por la espalda. Se quedaron los dos muy quietos; hasta que Katniss se puso de lado y se acurruco contra Peeta, que la abrazo con fuerza y hablo con la boca pegada a la coronilla de ella

-¿Sabes que no entiendo? Te dicen todo el rato lo fantástica que eres, que si lista, que si divertida, con talento y todas esas cosas. Yo te lo he repetido muchas veces todos estos años ¿Por qué crees que lo dice la gente Kat? ¿Crees que se han puesto de acuerdo para solo ser amables contigo?

Katniss le apretó el hombro con la cabeza para que se callara porque temía ponerse a llorar

-Eres muy bueno, pero tengo que irme

-No, quédate un poco más. Iremos a buscar otra botella de vino…

-¿No te espera Enobaria en algún sitio? Con toda la boquita llena de drogas, como un hámster drogadicto – Katniss inflo sus mejillas logrando que Peeta se riera, Empezaba a sentirse mejor – En serio, creo que ya debería irme a casa

-Si quieres te puedes quedar en la mía

Pensó en el viaje de regreso, en la línea norte, en el piso de arriba del autobús N38 y la larga y peligrosa caminata que seguía, hasta el departamento que por alguna misteriosa razón huele a cebolla frita. Cuando llegara a casa, la calefacción estaría puesta y se encontraría a Tilly con la bata abierta, pegada a los radiadores como una salamanquesa, comiendo pesto del tarro. Encontraría marcas de mordidas en el queso irlandés. Katniss no tenia ganas de ir. Se imagino haciendo crujir el cuero negro del sillón modular de Peeta, con la cabeza dando vueltas por el alcohol y la confusión. La vida ya era demasiado complicada, tomo una resolución, de esas que tomaba últimamente casi a diario. Se acabo lo de pasar la noche en casa ajena, de escribir poesía y perder el tiempo.

Era hora de ordenar su vida. De empezar de cero.


	6. Las Reglas del Juego

**Recuerden que la trama y ciertos personajes son propiedad de David Nicholls y que los protagonistas son de Suzanne Collins, así como también unos que otros personajes**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Las Reglas del Juego**

_Miércoles 15 de julio de 1992_

_Archipiélago de Dodecaneso, Grecia _

Y luego hay días en que te despiertas y todo es perfecto. Aquel día soleado se encontraban bajo un inmenso cielo azul sin riesgo de lluvia, en la cubierta del ferry a vapor que cruzaba el Egeo. Tumbados uno al lado del otro, en el segundo día de viaje, con lentes de sol nuevo y ropa de vacaciones, dormían la resaca de la noche anterior. Y aun resistían las Reglas del Juego en esas vacaciones de isla en isla.

Las Reglas de Juego eran un conjunto de prohibiciones básicas que ambos habían elaborado para evitar que en medio del viaje se les "complicasen" las cosas. Katniss volvía a estar soltera, después de una deslucida y corta relación con Spike, un reparador de bicicletas cuyas manos olían constantemente a 3 en 1, había acabado en poco menos que la indiferencia mutua, pero al menos había servido para darle una inyección de confianza. Además nunca había tenido la bicicleta en tan buen estado.

Peeta por otro lado había dejado de salir con Enobaria por que "las cosas se empezaron a poner algo intensas" que a saber que diablos significaría eso. Desde entonces había pasado por Avril, Mary, una Sarah, una Sara, una Finch hasta aterrizar sobre Portia, una ex modelo muy feroz, ahora estilista de moda a quien, según la misma interesada – habían obligado a dejar de modelar por que sus pechos eran demasiado grandes para la pasarela – palabras que a Peeta parecían casi hacerlo estallar de orgullo. Portia era el tipo de chica segura de si misma en lo sexual, capaz de ponerse el brasier sobre la blusa y que no tenía porque preocuparse de Katniss obviamente, pero igual y ambos se habían sentido obligados a aclarar ciertas cosas. No porque fuera a suceder algo entre ellos, esa ventanita hace tiempo se había cerrado y ambos parecían instalados en las firmes tierras de una solida amistad. Una noche de bar ambos se habían puesto a armar las Reglas de Juego.

separados. Al margen de lo que ocurriese, nada de compartir una cama doble o individual, nada de acurrucarse y abrazarse borrachos, que ya no eran estudiantes.

-Yo no lo miro sentido a lo de acurrucarse – había dicho Peeta – solo sirve para dejarte calambres.

Emma mostrándose de acuerdo impuso la regla numero dos:

de coqueteos.

-Bueno, es que yo nunca coqueteo – decía Peeta mientras frotándole la pantorrilla con el pie

-Es en serio Peet. Nada de tomarse unas copas y ponerse juguetón

-¿Juguetón? ¿Contigo?

-Ni conmigo, ni con nadie. De hecho es la regla numero tres, porque no quiero quedarme como estúpida mientras le pones crema a alguna chica.

A esa regla le siguieron la clausula contra la desnudez, impuesta por Katniss, una que llamaba al pudor y discreción física en todo momento. Por lo que estaba prohibido bañarse desnudo o andar en ropa interior frente al otro. No quería ver en ninguno de esos casos a Peeta. El rubio en represalia había prohibido jugar el scrabble, un juego que según el, había sido concebido expresamente para hacerle quedar como un tonto; tampoco el boggle que no se había muerto.

Ahí seguían, dormitando bajo los rayos del sol, acusándole al traqueteo del ferry, sus estómagos revueltos. Habían pasado la noche anterior en el casco de Rodas, tomando cocteles en piñas vaciadas, charlando y sonriéndose mutuamente sin poder parar por lo novedoso que era todo. De momento se mantenían en un cómodo silencio, cada uno con un libro apoyado en su abdomen. Peeta lanzo un suspiro dejando el libro abierto en el pecho: Lolita de Nabokov, dejo ir unos minutos y luego volvió a suspirar de manera enfática llamando la atención de Katniss.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Katniss se giro un poco y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo

-Es que no me entra

-Es una obra maestra Peeta – Katniss volvió a su lectura

-Me da dolor de cabeza, todo el rato este tipo pegando rollo sobre lo cachondo que esta, es un poco denso

-Creí que te identificarías – Katniss se levanto los lentes de sol – es un libro muy erótico Peet

-Solo si te gustan las niñas

-Cuéntame otra vez porque te echaron del colegio de idiomas en Roma

-¡Ya te dije que ella tenia veintitrés años Kat!

-Debí traerte un libro para niños, algo desplegable como la mariposa golosa o algo así… Duerme si no te gusta

Peeta puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la mochila, pero una pareja le tapaba el sol.

-Perdón – dijo la chica con tono afectado -¿Tú no eres el de la tele?

Peeta se hizo una pantalla con la mano y sonrió efusivamente – Hola, Puede ser – dijo sentándose y quitándose los lentes casi con insolencia. Katniss gimió bajito

-En _¡marcha loca! _

-Culpable, totalmente ¿Qué, de vacaciones? – pregunto Peeta adoptando esa faceta televisiva donde parecía un tipo campechano y súper alegre que te acabas de conocer en un bar

-Si, de vacaciones – respondió el hombre, en un murmullo malhumorado mientras se volvía a quedar en silencio, la chica en cambio parecía emocionada y embelesada con la presencia de Peeta

-Les presento a mi amiga Katniss

Katniss los miro a todos por encima de los lentes de sol

-Hola.

-¿Tu también sales por la tele? – La chica la miraba atentamente

-¿Yo? ¡No que va! – Katniss abrió mucho los ojos y agrego con un deje de sarcasmo – Aunque es mi sueño

-Katniss trabaja en Amnistía Internacional – dijo un orgulloso Peeta poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Solo son unas horas, trabajo sobre todo en un restaurante d…

-De encargada, pero esta a punto de dejarlo – Katniss miro a Peeta de hito en hito, no solo la había interrumpido, casi estaba definiendo el curso de su vida profesional, pero eso era lo de menos con el hecho de que prácticamente estaban hablando de su vida con unos perfectos extraños – Se esta preparando para ser profa en septiembre ¿Verdad Katniss?

Katniss lo miro muy compuesta y Peeta le sonrió desafiante, la pareja parecía muy incomoda el chico incluso parecía querer saltar por la borda. Así que Peeta le puso punto final

-Pues nada, ya nos veremos en la playa ¿eh?

La pareja sonrió y se volvió a su banca. Peeta nunca se había propuesto ser famoso, el quería tener éxito y ¿Qué sentido tendría el éxito sin la fama? Ahora para el la fama parecía una extensión natural de la perpetua popularidad del colegio. Ser presentador de tele tampoco lo había planeado ¿Lo hacia alguien? Haberse puesto delante de la cámara fue como sentarse una tarde frente al piano y descubrir que eres un virtuoso. No era tan difícil lo que tenia que hacer; solo tenía que pararse frente a cámara y gritar "¡Que se les oiga!". Pero le salía tan bien, con tanto atractivo, gallardía y encanto…

Lo que seguía siendo nuevo era el hecho de que le reconocieran. El sabe que posee una cierta facilidad para, como dice Katniss, "endiosarse". Así que se había esforzado en crear una imagen más natural, nada de poner una cara que fuera insolente o afectada. Lo suyo era una cara que decía "Eh que no pasa nada, solo es la tele".

Katniss asintió divertida ante esa interpretación de naturalidad y esa sonrisa flotando en la comisura de sus labios

-¿Verdad que no te cambiara?

-¿Qué?

-Ser muy, pero muy poco famoso

-No me gusta, esa palabra "famoso"

-Ah, pues ¿te parece "conocido"?

-¿Y de "dudosa reputación"? – sonrió Peeta burlón

-¿Y "pesado"?

-Kat, para ya ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, y hazme el favor de ahorrarme lo otro

-¿Qué?

-Eso de que soy tu invitada especial. Y tampoco me vayas a salir con tu acento barriobajero

-Yo no tengo acento barriobajero

-Sí, cuando sales en la tele sí. Suena a que acabas de salir de un taller a hacer un programa _mu güeno _

-¡Pues tu tienes acento de Yorkshire!

-¡Porque soy de Yorkshire!

Peeta se encogió de hombros

-Es como tengo que hablar. Si no el público se distancia

-¿Y si me distancio yo?

Peeta miro a Katniss y luego se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía con suficiencia

-Katniss, tu no podrías alejarte de mi aunque quisieras, soy… irresistible para ti

Katniss se rio y siguió leyendo el libro mientras Peeta volvía a dormitar. Era cerca de mediodía cuando Katniss pudo divisar el lugar al que se dirigían: una enorme masa de granito grisáceo rodeada de un mar transparente de color verde esmeralda, brillante. Katniss siempre había creído que eso era una mentira de los folletos, algo sacado de filtros y objetivos, pero ahí estaba justo frente a ella. Viajar siempre le había parecido un agobio, las vacaciones con sus padres le parecían un experimento sobre los límites de la cercanía humana y los seis días en una tienda que olía a sopa de sobre con Tilly Killick habían sido tan horribles que hasta te ríes.

De pie en la borda, mientras se iba perfilando el pueblo Katniss entendió la gracia de viajar; nunca se había sentido tan lejos de la lavandería automática, o del trastero de Tilly. Era como respirar otro aire, y no solo en el sentido figurada porque en Londres el aire es algo a través de lo que tenía que mirar, aquí todo estaba muy luminoso, limpio y contrastado.

Oyó el ruido de una cámara y estuvo a tiempo de girarse para ver a Peeta tomándole una foto. Tuvo el impulso de decir que estaba horrible, pero solo sonrió porque posiblemente eso no fuera cierto. Peeta se acerco a ella y puso las manos en el barandal, una a cada lado de la cintura de Katniss y ella era incapaz de recordar un momento en el que hubiera sido más feliz.

Nada mas desembarcaron se encontraron con un ajetreo de mochileros y turistas empezando a competir por la mejor habitación

-Y ahora ¿Qué?

-Voy a buscar algún sitio. Tú espérame en el bar de allá, volveré a buscarte.

-Que tenga balcón…

-A sus órdenes

-Y vista al mar por favor. Y escritorio

- a ver que consigo

Peeta se fue hacia el muelle, arrastrando las sandalias

-¡Peet no lo olvides! – Le grito ella

El se giro a mirarla: de pie en el muro del puerto, sujetándose el sombrero de ala ancha con la brisa marina pegándole al cuerpo el bonito vestido azul. No llevaba lentes y tenia unas pecas en el pecho que el nunca le había visto.

-Las reglas – le dijo Katniss

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Necesitamos dos habitaciones

-Clarísimo. Dos habitaciones – y se perdió entre el gentío

Katniss escogió una mesa del bar con la novedosa sensación de que estaba justo donde quería estar.

…

Peeta y la dueña estaban el centro de la habitación de paredes encaladas y un suelo de piedra fresca, solo ocupado por una enorme cama doble con estructura de hierro, un escritorio pequeño con su silla y un jarrón con flores frescas. Cruzando la doble puerta de listones se encontraba un balcón grande pintado del color del cielo con vistas a la bahía. Era como salir a un escenario fabuloso

-¿Cuántos son? – pregunto la dueña

-Dos

-¿Y para cuánto tiempo?

-Aun no lo sé; cinco noches o mas…

-Pues esto es perfecto, me parece…

Peeta se sentó en la orilla de la cama y probó a dar unos saltos

-Es que mi amiga y yo sólo somos… pues eso, amigos. Necesitaríamos dos habitaciones

-Ah, esta bien. Tengo otra habitación

Katniss tiene unas pecas que nunca le había visto a lo ancho del pecho, justo sobre el escote

-O sea, que sí tiene dos habitaciones

-Sí claro

…

-Traigo buenas y malas noticias

-Dilas – dijo Katniss mientras cerraba su cuaderno

-Pues, he encontrado un sitio fantástico con vistas al mar, tranquilidad si quieres escribir y tiene un escritorio. Esta subiendo un poco por el pueblo, lo tiene libre para el tiempo que queramos

-¿Y lo malo?

-Que solo hay una cama

-Ah

-Ah, lo siento

-¿Seguro? – Dijo ella desconfiada – ¿Sólo un dormitorio en toda la isla?

-¡Es que es temporada alta Kat! ¡He preguntado en todas partes! - Tranquilo… no te exaltes ahora juega la carta de la culpabilidad – Ahora que si quieres que siga buscando…

Hizo ademan de levantarse, cansado. Katniss le puso una mano en el antebrazo

-¿Cama individual o doble?

Parecía que pasaba la mentira. Peeta volvió a sentarse

-Doble, y grande

-Tendría que ser enorme, para que cumpla con la Reglas

-Bueno… - Peeta se encogió de hombros – yo prefiero verlas como pautas orientativas

Katniss frunció el ceño

-Lo que quiero decir, Kat es que si a ti no te importa a mi tampoco

-No, si a ti ya se que no te importa…

-Pero si realmente no te ves capaz de no ponerme las manos encima…

-Huy, yo si puedo; el que me preocupa eres tú…

-Porque te digo ahora mismo que como me toques, aunque sea con un dedo…

A Katniss le encanto la habitación, salió al balcón y escucho a las cigarras, un ruido que solo había oído en las películas y del que sospechaba ligeramente que era una ficción exótica. También se alegro de ver limones de verdad. Para no parecer provinciana, que quería evitarlo a toda costa se limito a decir que se quedaban el cuarto; mientras Peeta hablaba con la dueña Katniss se mete al baño para refrescarse un poco y cuando sale Peeta esta sentado en la cama con la camisa desabrochada

-¿Lista?

-No, pero es temprano

Katniss sonrió y ambos se dispusieron a salir en plena hora de comer, bajo un calor asfixiante, encontraron un camino hacia una curva de arena blanca que se extendía por casi dos kilómetros. La hora de mostrar los trajes de baño había llegado y Katniss que se lo había pensado demasiado sobre que traje elegir, se inclino por un John Lewis negro sin adornos que bien podría haberse llamado "1900". Se pregunto mientras sacaba el vestido sobre la cabeza si Peeta consideraría que no llevar biquini era una cobardía de parte de ella, o si era demasiado mojigato y no del todo femenino. Pero tampoco importaba, lo que si se pregunto fue si de verdad Peeta la había mirado de reojo mientras se quitaba el vestido o si solo era su imaginación. En todo caso fue un alivio ver que Peeta se había decidido por el estilo de bermudas anchas, porque tenderse junto a Peeta, por mas de ocho días, mientras el usaba un traje de speedo habría sido mas de lo que podría aguantar

Katniss se sentó e intento ponerse crema protectora en los muslos sin que estos se movieran de forma fofa

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto él

-Factor Treinta

-Para eso deberías ponerte bajo una manta

-No quiero pasarme, solo es el segundo día

-Se ve como pintura de pared

-No estoy acostumbrada al sol. No soy como tú, trotamundos ¿Quieres un poco?

-No me sienta bien la crema para el sol

-Que cabeza dura eres Peeta

El sonrió y la siguió observando desde atrás de sus lentes oscuros, fijándose en que el brazo, al subir, levantaba el pecho contra la tela negra del traje de baño. El propio gesto en si tenía algo: la cabeza ladeada, la manera de apartarse el pelo al ponerse crema en el cuello… Sintió el agradable cosquilleo del deseo concentrándose en su vientre. Dios mío, pensó, ocho días así. Por atrás el traje de baño tenia un corte bajo y a lo máximo que llegaba la mano de Katniss era a darse unos golpecitos torpes en la parte baja de la espalda.

-¿Quieres que te la ponga en la espalda? – dijo él. Brindarse a poner crema era un truco barato que no estaba a su altura y lo mejor era disfrazarlo de preocupación médica – No sea que te quemes

-Bueno

Katniss se acerco sin levantarse y se ubico entre las piernas de Peeta con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Él comenzó a ponerle crema, con la cara tan cerca que Katniss casi percibía su aliento en la nuca; mientras que el sentía rebotar el calor en la piel de ella. Los dos ponían todo su empeño en mostrar que este era un acto cotidiano no una clara contravención a las reglas dos y cuatro que prohibían coquetear y llamaban al pudor

-Es muy bajo este corte ¿no? – dijo Peeta muy consiente de tocar la base de la espalda de Katniss

-¡Menos mal no me lo puse al revés! – dijo ella.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio mientras pensaban: ay, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío

Ella, para distraerse le puso una mano en el tobillo y estiro la piel

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi tatuaje de la India

Lo froto con el pulgar como si quisiera eliminarlo

-Se ha borrado un poco. Pero es un yin y yang

-Parece una señal de tráfico

-Significa la unión perfecta de los contrarios

-Significa "final de la restricción nacional de velocidad"

Peeta se rio y le puso las manos en la espalda, alineando los pulgares con los huecos de los omóplatos

-¡Ya esta! – Dijo alegremente – Ya tienes la primera mano ¡vamos a nadar!

El día avanzo con pereza y ellos nadaron, rieron, dormitaron y volvieron a nadar disfrutando del momento. Cuando el calor comenzó a remitir la playa en la que ellos se encontraban comenzó a llenarse de turistas dejando un problema de manifiesto. Peeta fue el primero en darse cuenta

-Kat…

-¿Qué? – Katniss siguió escondida tras su libro

-¿La gente esta desnuda?

-Ah, si – Katniss que apenas levanto la vista se volvió a enfrascar en su libro – Solo no te quedes embobado Peeta

-No estoy embobado, observo, no se te olvide que tengo titulo de antropólogo

-Con calificación de "bueno" ¿verdad?

-De "bueno mas". Mira esos de ahí hacen una parrillada

Katniss alzo la vista y a lo lejos vio al chico desnudo acuclillado frente a una plancha que soltaba humo, pálido como si tuviera frio y Katniss aparto la mirada

-Eso yo no lo podría hacer

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hacer una parrillada desnuda

-Es que tú eres muy convencional Kat

-No es ser convencional, es higiene básica y salud alimentaria

-Yo si haría una parrillada, desnudo – Katniss puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de su amigo

Ambos volvieron a los libros pero los años le habían dado a Katniss tal grado de confianza en Peeta que podía escuchar su cerebro funcionando, era como cuando lanzas una piedra al fondo de un pozo

-¿Entonces nos desnudamos nosotros?

-¿Qué?

-Quitarnos la ropa

-¡No! Además eso va contra la Regla cuatro

-Es una pauta orientativa Kat

-Regla, si te tomas libertades no es regla y es una Regla

-Lo digo porque no parece de buena educación

-Bien, pues si te parece y quieres broncear tus partes privadas adelante, hazlo yo no mirare

Katniss se tumbo de nuevo, mirando hacia la línea de los arboles ignorando a Peeta

-Si solo lo hago yo no tiene gracia – mascullo él y Katniss frunció el ceño girándose para verlo

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan desesperado por que me quite la ropa?

-Solo pienso que estando sin ropa estaríamos más relajados

-Incre- ible. Francamente increíble. Mira Peeta, yo no voy a estar mejor si me quito la ropa así que ya déjalo. Otra cosa, es que creo que a tu novia no le agradaría

-A Portia no le importaría es de mente abierta y de todas formas no es como si no nos conociéramos en ese aspecto, ya sabes no habrá sorpresas genitalmente hablando. ¿O no te acuerda de nuestra única noche de amor?

-Peeta, me harás vomitar, además eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-Ni tanto tiempo, Yo aun te puedo ver: Te recuerdo a la luz de la mañana con ese sexy overol provocativamente tirado en la alfombra de india de Hábitat…

Katniss le dio un golpe en el brazo con el libro

-Oye que no me voy a quitar la ropa, ya déjalo Filisteo y yo jamás he usado overol – Katniss volvió a centrarse en su lectura, dispuesta a ignorar a Peeta, mas no pudo sonreír divertida y mirarlo con cariño – a veces me haces reír

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es la gracia?

-De vez en cuando. Lo de la alfombra india de Hábitat, deberías salir por la tele

Peeta sonrió complacido, la verdad es que sí guardaba una imagen mental muy clara de Katniss esa noche, sin más ropa que la falda levantada a la cintura con los brazos por sobre la cabeza mientras se besaban. Se durmió pensando en aquello.

Al caer la tarde volvieron a la habitación, escocidos y pegajosos por el sol y la arena, rodearon la amplia cama para salir al balcón con vistas a un mar brumoso y a un cielo que pasaba del azul al rosado atardecer. Dispusieron que Peeta se bañara primero mientras Katniss leía en el balcón, o por lo menos intentaba. Se le hacia difícil concentrarse con el ruido del agua cayendo y le parecía que la letra de su novela rusa se reducida a cada pagina que pasaba, cansada se dirigió al mini bar que habían surtido de agua y cerveza, cuando tomo una lata se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño se había abierto por si sola

La regadera no tenía cortina. Vio a Peeta de pie bajo el agua fría, cerrando los ojos contra el chorro de agua, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los brazos levantados; aprecio su espalda amplia y bronceada y los dos hoyuelos encima de ese trasero blanco ¡Dios mío! Se estaba girando, la lata se le deslizo de las manos y en una efervescente explosión de espuma se propulso ruidosamente por el suelo, Katniss le hecho una toalla encima como si atrapase un roedor salvaje, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el azul de los ojos de Peeta desnudo, excepto por la pequeña toalla atada a su cintura

-Se me resbalo – excuso mientras recogía con la toalla la espuma y pensaba: ocho días y noches así y me incendiare yo sola

Luego le toco a Katniss bañarse, cerró la puerta e hizo contorsiones para desvestirse en el minúsculo baño que aun olía al aftershave de Peeta. Cuando salió la regla cuatro obligo a Peeta salir al balcón mientras su amiga platónica se vestía y secaba. Tras experimentar un poco descubrió que si se dejaba los lentes de sol puestos e inclinaba la cabeza en cierto ángulo podía mirar a Katniss reflejada en el cristal. La vio untarse crema en su espalda recién bronceada, sus caderas agitarse al subirse las bragas, vio la curva cóncava de su espalda y el arco de los omoplatos al abrocharse el sostén y por ultimo vio bajar el vestido azul de verano como un telón

-Quizá deberíamos quedarnos aquí – dijo Peeta cuando Katniss salió al balcón – En vez de saltar de isla en isla, descansar una semana aquí, luego volver a Rodas y a casa.

Katniss sonrió – Sí, puede ser

-¿No te aburrirás?

-Lo dudo

-O sea, estas contenta…

-Me siento la cara como un jitomate a la parrilla, pero aparte de eso…

-Déjame ver…

Katniss se giro hacia el cerrando los ojos y levantando el mentón con el pelo húmedo y peinado hacia atrás dejando despejada su cara, Era Katniss pero se veía distinta, luminosa y Peeta pensó en la expresión "besada por el sol" y luego pensó: Dale un beso, agárrale la cara y dale un beso.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe

-¿Y ahora?

-Lo que quiera Kat

-¿Scrabble?

-Tengo mis límites

-Bueno, entonces vamos a cenar he oído que preparan una cosa que se llama ensalada griega.

Se sentaron en un restaurante que era igual a todos los que ahí había con el humo de cordero quemado llenando el aire y bebieron un vino blanco con sabor a pinos.

-Arboles de navidad – dijo él

-Desinfectante – dijo ella

El Get in to the Grove de Madonna tocado con citara se oía por los altavoces del local, cenaron panecillos pesados, cordero quemado y una ensalada embebida en vinagre balsámico todo muy sabroso. Incluso el vino llego a ser algo delicioso como un enjuague interesante y Katniss se sentía dispuesta a infringir la Regla numero Dos. Prohibido coquetear.

-Tengo una idea

-Dime

-Veras, si nos quedamos los ocho días aquí, se nos acabaran los temas de conversación ¿no?

-No necesariamente…

-Pero para prevenir – se inclino y puso la mano en la muñeca de Peeta – creo que deberíamos contarnos algo que el otro no sepa. Un secreto cada noche hasta que se acaben las vacaciones

-¿Cómo el juego de la botella? – Peeta abrió mucho los ojos, se consideraba un as en el juego de la botella – de acuerdo, tu primero

-No, tú primero

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tienes más de donde elegir

Era muy cierto que Peeta contaba con reservas casi inagotables de secretos, podía contarle que esa misma noche la había espiado vistiéndose, o que había dejado la puerta del baño abierta adrede. Podía contarle que había fumado heroína con Enobaria, o que antes de navidad se había acostado con Tilly Killick, la compañera de cuarto de Katniss, un masaje de pies que se había ido de las manos de la peor manera mientras Katniss compraba luces para el árbol. Prefirió contar algo que no lo dejara como una persona sórdida, superficial, embaucadora o fatua

-Bueno, de acuerdo – carraspeo – Hace unas semanas me ligue a un hombre en un club

Katniss sintió que se le había caído la mandíbula

-¿Un hombre? – Se hecho a reír – Me quito el sombrero Peet. La verdad es que estas lleno de sorpresas

-Bueno, tampoco paso nada, solo un besuqueo y yo iba drogado

-Eso dicen todos, mejor explícame que fue lo que pasó

-Pues mira, era Sexface, la noche gay hardcore de un club que se llama Strap

-¿Strap? ¿Qué ya no hay discos que se llamen "Roxy" o algo así?

-No es una "disco" es un club gay

-¿Qué hacías en un club gay?

-Siempre vamos con Portia. La música es mejor, más hardcore y menos de esa mierda house. Total que iba con Portia y su grupo y cuando estaba bailando, un tipo se me acerca y empieza a besarme y bueno… supongo que le seguí el rollo

-¿Te gusto?

-Estuvo bien. Un simple beso total las bocas son bocas ¿no?

Katniss soltó una fuerte risotada

-Tienes alma de poeta Peeta ¡Que precioso te salió eso! Las bocas son bocas. Deberían ponerlo en tu lapida

-Tú me entiendes

-¿Y que dijo Portia?

-Nada; se rio. De hecho le gusto bastante. Ella es bisexual así que…

-¡Como no va a ser bisexual! – dijo Katniss poniendo los ojos en blanco y Peeta sonrió como si la bisexualidad de Portia hubiera sido idea suya

-Oye, que a nuestra edad es normal experimentar con la sexualidad

-¿Ah si? Es que a mi nadie me dice nada. Una vez deje la luz encendida pero prefiero que no se repita

-Pues ve poniéndote las pilas Kat, ya deja las inhibiciones

-Si es lo que no sepas tú de sexo Peet… y tú amigo del Strap ¿Qué llevaba eh?

-Arnés y unos pantalones de cuero, era un ingeniero de la British Telecom llamado Stewart

-¿Y se volverán a ver?

-Solo si se me estropea el teléfono. No era mi tipo

-Tengo la impresión de que tu tipo es todo el mundo

-Solo fue un episodio pintoresco Kat ¿De que te ríes?

-Es que te ves taaan pagado de ti mismo

-¡Mentira! Homófoba

Peeta miro sobre el hombro de Katniss

-¿Qué pasa, Le estas echando los canes al mesero?

-Intento que nos traigan otra copa. Te toca, tu secreto

-No, me rindo; con eso no puedo competir

-¿Ningún rollo chica-chica?

-¿Sabes que un día se lo dirás a una lesbiana de verdad y te partirá la cara?

-O sea que nunca te ha atraído ninguna…

-Deja de ser patético Peeta ¿quieres el secreto o no?

Llego el mesero con un par de copas de agua ardiente griega, la clase de bebida que solo podría regalarse. Katniss apoyo suavemente la mejilla en una mano, sabiendo que era un gesto que insinuaba intimidad y un punto de embriaguez, se dio unos golpecitos con el índice en la mejilla. Podía decirle que lo había visto en la ducha, o que sabía lo de Tilly Killick en navidad, el masaje de pies que se había ido de manos. Podía decirle que en 1983 había besado en su dormitorio a Polly Dawson, pero entonces Peeta no dejaría de tomarle el pelo. Además ya sabía lo que quería confesar desde que inicio la velada.

-Cuando nos conocimos, en la universidad, antes de ser… colegas, vaya, estuve un poco enamorada de ti. Bueno un poco no, perdidamente. Me duro muchísimo tiempo hasta escribía tonterías en verso

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad?

-No es que me enorgullezca

-Ah. Ya – Peeta se cruzo de brazos, los apoyo en el borde de la mesa y bajo la mirada – Pues lo siento Kat; pero eso no vale

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque has dicho que tenia que ser algo que yo no supiera

Sonreía de oreja a oreja y para Katniss era un recordatorio constante de su capacidad ilimitada de decepcionar

-¡Que rabia me das! – le dio un golpe en el dorso de la mano donde mas le había quemado el sol

-¡Ay!

-¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Tilly me lo dijo

-Que simpática resulto Tilly

-Bueno y ¿qué paso?

Katniss miro el fondo de la copa con el ceño fruncido sintiéndose tonta y defraudada

-Pues es de esas cosas que se curan con el tiempo. Como el herpes

-No, en serio ¿Qué paso?

-Pues que te conocí. Tú me curaste de ti

-Pues yo quiero leer los poemas ¿Con que rima Peeta?

-Con "peste". Además los poemas ya no existen los queme hace tiempo – Katniss volvió a beber de la copa vacía – ya es demasiada agua ardiente, mejor vámonos

Busco al mesero con cara de agobiada y Peeta también empezó a sentir que estaba haciendo el tonto. Con tantas cosas que podía haber dicho ¿a que venia tanta suficiencia y displicencia, tan poco generosidad? Ansioso de congraciarse con Katniss le dio un empujoncito en la mano

-¿Qué, vamos a pasear?

Ella titubeo

-Bien, vamos a pasear

Se fueron por la bahía dejando atrás las casas a medio construir con las que el pueblo se extendía por la costa. Mientras hablaban Katniss resolvió en silencio ser más sensata en el futuro, la audacia y la espontaneidad no eran lo suyo. No le salían bien. Su confesión a Peeta le había dado la sensación de golpear con demasiada fuerza una pelota para luego escuchar los cristales rompiéndose. Resolvió mantenerse serena y sobria lo que quedaban de vacaciones y acordarse de las Reglas, sobre todo de Portia, la hermosa, desinhibida y bisexual Portia, que esperaba a Peeta en Londres. No más revelaciones inapropiadas. De momento no tenían de otra más que arrastrar esa estúpida conversación por donde fuese, como un pedazo de papel higiénico pegado al talón. Fuera del pueblo Peeta le tomo de la mano para que no cayese al ir medio borrachos dando tumbos por las dunas que aun conservaban el calor del sol; al llegar al mar, donde la arena estaba húmeda y firme Peeta no le soltó la mano

-¿adonde vamos? – pregunto ella oyéndose hablar raro

-Yo a nadar ¿vienes?

-Estás mal

-¡anda! Mira que bonito – Peeta señalo el mar que se encontraba tranquilo y transparente, como un maravillosos acuario color jade, de un fulgor fosforescente. Peeta ya se estaba quitando la camisa por la cabeza y Katniss se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía de golpe

-Ya entiendo – Se rio – He caído con todas las de la ley ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-El viejo truco de nadar desnudos. Te emborrachas a una chica y luego buscas la extensión de agua más cercana

-Pero que mojigata eres Katniss ¿Por qué eres tan mojigata? Vamos, que así se nos quita la borrachera

-Ve tú, yo aquí te espero

-Como quieras, pero te arrepentirás

Peeta le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior

-¡Déjate los calzoncillos! – Exclamo ella, mirando su espalda morena y amplia y su trasero blanco al irse con paso decidido hacia el mar - ¡Que no estas en Sexface!

Observo a Peeta lanzarse de cara contra las olas y ella se quedo ahí parada, balanceándose sobre los pies con un sentimiento de absurdo y soledad ¿No era precisamente una de las experiencias que anhelaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser mas espontanea y atrevida? Si le daba miedo nadar sin traje de baño ¿Qué esperanzas tenia de decirle a algún hombre que quería besarlo? No había acabado de pensarlo cuando de un solo movimiento se quito el vestido, después se quito la ropa interior. Corrió hacia el borde del agua, riéndose y diciendo palabrotas.

Peeta se encontraba de puntillas, quitándose el agua de los ojos, contemplando el mar se pregunto que pasaría y sintió nacer los primeros reparos. Se avecinaba una Situación ¿No había resuelto hacer todo lo posible para evitar las Situaciones y ser menos espontaneo y atrevido? A fin de cuentas se trataba de Katniss Everdeen y Kat era un tesoro, su mejor amiga ¿Y Portia, mejor conocida como Portia La Tremenda en su círculo íntimo? De pronto escucho una risa entusiasmada y se giro viendo como una desnuda Katniss se lanzaba al mar. Sinceridad y franqueza: esa seria su divisa, Katniss se acerco a el, jadeando de pronto se había dado cuenta de lo transparente que estaba el mar y trataba de aguantarse en el agua con un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho

-¡Así que esto es bañarse desnuda!

-Si ¿Qué te parece?

-Esta bien, supongo, algo refrescante ¿Ahora qué, tengo que jugar con el agua, salpicarte? – Ahueco la mano y le tiro agua en la cara - ¿Lo hago bien?

Justo después la corriente arrastro a Katniss hacia Peeta que no estaba preparado, sin tiempo de contraatacar se quedo ahí parado, la abrazo y sus pierna se enroscaron y sus cuerpos se tocaron apartándose después como dos bailarines.

-Que cara mas pensativa – dijo ella para romper el silencio - ¡Oye no te estarás meando en el agua!

-No… Es que te quería decir que lo siento. Lo que he dicho antes…

-¿Cuándo?

-en el restaurante, para hacer el interesante o yo que sé

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada

-Y también que yo pensaba lo mismo. En esa época, quiero decir, que me gustabas de esa manera "romántica". No es que escribiera poemas pero pensaba en t; quiero decir que pienso en ti, en los dos. Quiero decir me gustas.

-¿en serio? Ah… ¿En serio? Ya. Ah – Al final va a pasar, pensó Katniss; aquí y ahora desnudos en el mar Egeo

-El problema que tengo es que… - Peeta suspiro y sonrió con un lado de la boca - ¡Pues es que supongo que me gusta casi todo el mundo!

-Ya – fue todo lo que pudo atinar a decir ella

-… cualquiera, en serio, es como tú has dicho de que mi tipo es todo el mundo

-Pobrecito – musito ella de forma inexpresiva

-Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que estuviera, que esté preparado para… lo de novio y novia ¿sabes? Creo que querríamos cosas diferentes de una relación

-¿Por qué… eres gay?

-Te hablo en serio Kat

-¿Ah si? Nunca lo tengo claro

-¿Estas enfada conmigo?

-¡No! ¡Me da igual! Ya te dije que fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo

-Ahora… - las manos de el buscaron su cintura y la abrazo – Ahora que si quisieras divertirte un poco…

-¿Divertirme?

-Infringir las Reglas. Tú me entiendes. Una aventurilla. Solo ahora, que estamos de vacaciones, sin obligaciones, sin decirle nada a Portia. Como un secreto entre los dos. Yo me apuntaría. Nada más

Katniss hizo un sonido gutural una risa que se quedaba a medio gruñido. La sonrisa de Peeta era expectante, como la de un comercial anunciando un buen crédito bancario. Recordó la frase de Peeta: Las bocas son bocas y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Sin importarle que estuviera desnuda salto fuera del agua y hundió la cabeza de Peeta en el mar con todo su peso mientras contaba lentamente hasta diez. Uno, dos, tres…

Creído, soberbio… Y tú como una estúpida, que tonta como te puede gustar alguien como él, como una estúpida te creíste que le gustabas. Se mueve mucho, mejor lo dejo salir y esto lo tomaremos como una broma, si, una muy mala broma. Diez. Le aparto las manos de la cabeza y le dejo salir a la superficie, Peeta se sacudió el agua del pelo y se rio, Katniss compartió la risa de una forma tensa

-Supongo que eso es un no – dijo él mientras se sonaba el agua salada de la nariz

-Así es, hace mucho que se nos paso el momento

-Ah, bueno… pensé que estaríamos más tranquilos, mas unidos como amigos

-¿Te preocupa que no acostarnos juntos afecte nuestra amistad?

-No me expreso bien, no quise decirlo así…

-Peeta, el problema radica en que te entiendo perfectamente. Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo solo para decir que lo hemos hecho. Tampoco pienso hacerlo si lo primero que me dices después es "No se lo digas a nadie, por favor" o "vamos a hacer de cuenta que no ha pasado nada" ¡Si vas a mantener algo en secreto es porque no debes hacerlo!

Pero Peeta miraba sobre el hombro de ella con los parpados contraídos, Katniss se giro a tiempo de ver a alguien bajito alejarse a toda velocidad levantando unos pantalones y una camisa como si de una bandera se tratasen. Peeta grito, lanzándose hacia la orilla berreando.

Llego a la playa con unas zancadas asombrosas, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para detener al ladrón. Para cuando regreso furioso y sin respiración Katniss estaba vestida de los pies a la cabeza y muy sobria

-¿Encontraste algo?

-¡No! ¡Nada! – dijo en un tono trágico y una brisa fría le recordó que estaba desnudo. Se puso las manos entre las piernas – Estoy jodido…

-¿Se llevaron tu cartera? – pregunto ella con un rictus de seriedad

-No, solo unos quince o veinte billetes, que cabrón

-Bueno, supondré que es parte de los peligros de bañarse desnudo – mascullo ella con un ligero temblor en la boca

-Lo que me jode mas son los pantalones ¡Eran de Helmut Lang! Y los calzoncillos de Prada. ¡Treinta putos billetes los calzoncillos! ¿Qué te pasa? – Katniss no podía responder estaba acuclillada con los puños y la frente en la arena riéndose hasta que cayo de lado - ¡Katniss no tiene gracia! ¡Acaban de robarme!

-Ya lo se…Perdona… Es que…Así tan enfadado y sin ropa – Katniss se siguió riendo ahí tirada en la arena apretándose la panza

-Ya Kat. No tiene gracia ¿Katniss? ¡Katniss para ya!

Cuando ella pudo levantarse caminaron por en silencio por la playa, ella se adelanto intentando contenerse y Peeta se había puesto reservado mientras el frio le calaba en el cuerpo

-¿Sabes que voy hacer para encontrarlo? ¡Pues buscar al único cabrón bien vestido de toda la puta isla!

Katniss volvió a tirarse por la arena con la cabeza entre las rodillas. En vista que la búsqueda no daba resultados peinaron la playa en busca de ropa de emergencia, Katniss encontró un saco de plástico azul muy resistente y Peeta se lo puso como una minifalda, mientras Katniss proponía que le hiciera dos agujeros y lo convirtiera en un jumper. Hecha la propuesta ella volvió a derrumbarse y Peeta torció los ojos, al pasar de nuevo por el puerto se dieron cuenta que había mucha mas gente que antes. Peeta puso una cara como que se burlaba de si mismo y cuando pasaron los bares y los silbidos, logrando llegar al pueblo volvió a poner mala cara.

El mal humor le duro todo el camino incluso compartir cama había perdido toda su importancia, cuando Katniss salió del baño con su deslucido pijama puesto el saco azul estaba tirado a los pies de la cama y Peeta estaba boca arriba en la cama con unos nuevos calzoncillos

-¿Son esos, los de treinta billetes? ¿Qué les pasa, son forrados de armiño?

-Vamos a dormir ¿si? ¿Qué lado?

-Este, ha sido un día muy bueno – ambos se dieron la espalda en paralelo, unos minutos después ella se giro viéndole el perfil malhumorado, contemplando el techo, le empujo el pie con el suyo – Oye, no te preocupes ya te compare unos pantalones y unos calzoncillos. Unos nuevos, un pack de tres calzoncillos de algodón

Peeta resoplo y Katniss le tomo la mano y se la apretó hasta que el se giro a verla – En serio Peeta, me la estoy pasando bien.

-Si yo también – mascullo el luego le sonrió afectuosamente – Bueno, ¿Cuántas Reglas hemos roto hoy?

-La Uno, la Dos y la Cuatro, pero aun faltan ocho días ¿Te ves capaz de aguantarlo?

-Ya veremos

Apagaron la luz y ella le dio la espalda sintiendo como el sueño le invadía el cuerpo, había pensado que le costaría dormir por todo lo sucedido en el día. Peeta se quedo mirando el techo, estar con Katniss requería ciertos modales y el no siempre andaba a la altura y esta noche no habían tenido una velada muy brillante.

-Buenas noches Peet – dijo ella mientras aun podía hablar

-Buenas noches Kat – respondió el, pero ella ya no le escuchaba

Ocho días, Quedaban ocho días enteros en los que podía pasar de todo.


	7. Quimica

**Recuerden que la trama y ciertos personajes son propiedad de David Nicholls y que los protagonistas son de Suzanne Collins, así como también unos que otros personajes**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Química**

_Jueves 15 de julio de 1993_

_Brixton y Oxfordshire_

**-Primera Parte: La versión de Peeta –**

Viene de Brixton, de la casa de una muy reciente nueva amistad; de esas que hace casi todas las noches.

Esta vez se trataba de Finnick o Finnian, un diseñador grafico y la loca de su amiga Annie, una cosita diminuta con ojos de dormida que casi no hablaba, se comunicaba por medio de masajes y era modelo… o el era modelo y ella diseñadora…

Primero conoce a Annie, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, están en un club que se encuentra bajo los viaductos del tren, lleva un par de horas viendo a la pequeña Annie moverse entre los cuerpos y de repente acercándose a las personas mientras empieza a frotar los hombros o base de la espalda de los desconocidos, en algún momento le toca su turno pero la pequeña castaña de ojos verdes se llevo un dedo a la barbilla mientras fruncía el ceño y Peeta ya acostumbrado a esto espero que se hiciera la luz en ella.

En efecto a los pocos segundos Annie abrió bien los ojos y la boca lo señalo con el dedo índice y exclamo llevándose el mismo dedo a la punta de la nariz

-¡Eres famoso!

-¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunto el tomando a la chica de las manos y extendiendo los brazos

-¡Me llamo Annie!

-¡Annie! ¡Hola Annie!

-¿Eres famoso? ¿De que eres famoso? ¡Dímelo!

-Salgo en la tele. En un programa que se llama marcha loca y hago entrevistas a cantantes

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Yo sabia que eras famoso! – Annie encantada se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la nariz a Peeta tan amablemente que él se siente impulsado a gritar por encima de la música:

-¡Eres un encanto, Annie!

-¡Soy un encanto! – Grita ella - ¡Pero no soy famosa!

-¡Pues deberías ser famosa! – Grita Peeta mientras le pone las manos en la cintura - ¡Creo que todo el mundo debe ser famoso!

Es un comentario hecho sin pensar, que no quiere decir nada pero a Annie le conmueve el comentario y la actitud de Peeta

-¡Awwww! – Annie apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Peeta y le grita al oído – Me pareces un encanto

-¡Tu a mi también! – dice

Ahora con las drogas era muy fácil pasar del "¿Cómo te llamas?" a "Enséñame tu tatuaje" o "¿Qué ropa interior llevas" Esto tenia que ser un adelanto seguro. Annie baila con las nalgas pegadas a los muslos de el. Peeta la mira y piensa que ella es pequeñita, mona y muy maja, le recuerda a un pajarito. A un reyezuelo, pero en ese momento no encuentra la palabra "reyezuelo" así que le dice:

-¿Cómo se llama ese pajarito diminuto que cabe en una caja de cerillos?

Ella asiente para decirle que si o para seguir la música. Sus parpados caídos tiemblan, sus pupilas dilatadas y luego los ojos se le ponen en blanco como las muñecas de la hermana de Peeta quien ya no entiende nada, ha olvidado la conversación anterior por eso cuando Annie le dice que debe conocer a sus amigos porque también son un encanto él no se niega y se deja arrastrar por Annie hacia una de esas reservaciones Chill Out.

Mientras es arrastrado por Annie, Peeta se fija en su antiguo compañero de dormitorio: Marvel O´Neill que se pone el abrigo dispuesto a irse, de ser el hombre más perezoso había pasado hacer sumamente trabajador, logrando el éxito gracias al reciclaje de computadoras, con trajes caros.

Ese éxito por supuesto venia con reglas de moderación, nada de drogas o pasarse de alcohol en noches de semana. En este ambiente se veía cuadrado casi incomodo; Peeta se soltó de Annie y se acerco a él

-¿Adonde vas?

-Me voy Peeta, que son las dos de la madrugada

-Ven conmigo, te voy a presentar a Annie

-No quiero conocer a ninguna Annie, mañana tengo trabajo

-¿Sabes que? ¡Que eres un peso pluma!

-Y tú estas algo eufórico. Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer mañana te llamo

Con eso Marvel se fue y Annie volvió a arrastrar a Peeta.

Descubrió que en efecto los amigos de Annie eran un encanto, rondaban la veintena y de clase media como casi todos en ese club supuestamente caro y de nivel. El tipo de gente a Peeta le gustaba e identificaba. Conoce a Finnian o Finnick, al encanto de Tash y su novio Stu Stewpot, a Spex que lleva lentes y a su no vio Mark; y todos le ofrecen sus chicles, agua y Marlboro Lights.

La amistad parece muy fácil de esta manera, a ellos parece que les cae bien y le preguntan cosas sobre la tele y los famosos y Peeta les cuenta chismes verdes; de repente la charla se para, solo son cinco segundos de silencio suficientes para que un destello de sobriedad asalte a Peeta y recuerde lo que tiene que hacer mañana. No, no mañana, hoy, ay Dios mío. En unas pocas horas y siente el primer ramalazo de miedo y pánico de la noche.

Pero esta bien porque entonces Annie les dice que deben bailar antes de que se les pase y en un grupo poco compacto justo frente a las luces y al Dj bailan sonriendo mucho, asintiendo con la cabeza aparentando que aun se divierten mucho, el primer en sucumbir es Finnick diciendo que la música es una mierda. Todos dejan de bailar como si se hubiera roto un conjuro.

Camino a la salida Peeta se imagino el trayecto de vuelta a casa, la mar de taxis ilegales que estarán afuera y lo asalta un miedo irracional a ser asesinado, luego se imagina la soledad de su apartamento en Belsize Park, la horas de insomnio lavando la ropa y arreglando las cosas hasta que la cabeza deje de latirle y pueda dormir un poco. Otra oleada de pánico le deja claro que necesita compañía, piensa en Marvel, pero sabe que no esta para compañía masculina, piensa en alguna de sus "amigas" modelos pero una esta en Barcelona, otra con su novio y Portia amenazo con sacarle el corazón si lo veía de nuevo.

Katniss, llamaría a Katniss; no a Katniss no. No en estas circunstancias ella no lo entendía ni le parecía nada de esto. Pero tenia tantas ganas de verle, quería preguntarle tantas cosas como porque no estaba con él. Serian un gran equipo, una pareja. Peet y Kat; Kat y Peet todo el mundo lo dice. El repentino ataque de amor a Katniss lo sorprende pero decide que ira a Earls Court para decirle que es sexy y que cuantas veces tenia que repetírselo para que se lo creyera, era tan terca con eso, se negaba a ver lo genial que era y porque no lo hacen y ya esta, sino funciona o si solo se quedan hablando será mejor que la soledad de su apartamento.

Ya tiene el teléfono en la mano pero Finnian lo alcanza y le dice que vayan todos a su casa que esta cerca y Peeta olvida momentáneamente a Katniss. Caminan a Coldharbour Lane con la seguridad que les da ir en grupo.

No pasa mucho tiempo en el amplio departamento donde todos los espacios de la casa están juntos y solo una cortina semi transparente concede un mínimo de privacidad en el baño. Annie ha seguido con su masaje pero ahora se han vuelto pinchazos y golpes duros y cuando Peeta la mira le parece amenazante. Se levanta de la cama y se pasa las manos por la cara como si se estuviera limpiando de algo, aunque lo único que en realidad siente es pavor y aprehensión por el día que ya tienen enfrente y vergüenza; todo parece manifestarse en una especie de sudor químico que le baja por el cuerpo.

Alguien pide té y Peeta va a la cocina, hurga dentro del refrigerador industrial y trata de enfocar la vista después de un último espasmo visual; encuentra una botella de vodka y bebe cinco centímetros con un jugo de manzana agrio que le pica en la lengua. Mira el cartón de leche y tiene una idea

-No hay leche – dice hacia la cama

-Debe haber – responde Finnick o Finnian

-No, está vacio. Voy a comprar leche

Y con eso sale corriendo por las escaleras abriendo la puerta de un empujón como si se le fuera el oxigene en ese lugar luego hecha a correr y nunca jamás vuelve a ver a esa gente.

Son las 5:01 toma un taxi en Electric Avenue y Peeta Mellark ya esta en el infierno.

.

.

A las 9:30 Peeta esta tirado en su cama de importación italiana, una plataforma baja de color negro que parece escenario o ring de lucha. Esta despierto con una mezcla de aprehensión, odio a si mismo y frustración sexual; tiene los nervios de punta y una sensación asquerosa en la boca, como si le hubieran puesto laca de cabello en la lengua. Se levanta de golpe y descalzo va hacia la cocina sueca, dentro de su congelador industrial encuentra una botella de vodka, se sirve un par de dedos en el vaso y la misma cantidad de jugo de naranja.

Se consuela pensando que como aun no ha dormido no es la primera copa del día, sino la última de la noche anterior. Para él no tiene sentido ese tabú de no tomar de día. El truco esta en aprovechar el subidón del alcohol para contrarrestar el bajón de las drogas; se esta emborrachando para seguir sobrio, lo cual le parece bien pensado así que animado por esa lógica se sirve otro vaso de vodka y se va a la regadera.

Media hora después sigue en la regadera, ya no sabe que hacer para no seguir sudando. Se ha cambiado dos veces de camisa pero el sudor sigue brotando por su espalda y frente; se siente aceitoso y viscoso como si fuera vodka, lo que no le sorprendería que fuera. Llega tarde, decide que conducirá con las ventanillas abiertas.

Toma el paquetito del tamaño de un ladrillo que ha dejado en la puerta para no olvidárselo, es un paquete con un envoltorio elaborado a base de capas de papel de seda de colores, cierra la puerta y hecha llave; camina hasta la avenida sombreada donde un Mazda MRII, su coche, lo espera. Es de color verde y descapotable sin espacio para pasajeros, ni portaequipajes, mucho menos para la sillita de un bebe de hecho apenas y tiene el espacio suficiente para la llanta de repuesto; de la guantera saca un toca CD, una maravilla tecnológica que le permite cargar cinco CD de una sola vez, escoge cinco y los pone como si fueran balas. Escucha a The Cranberries, mientras recorre las calles residenciales de St. Johns´s Wood. No es lo que mas le gusta pero piensa que es importante estar al día con el gusto que se va formando en la gente. Antes de que acabe el disco esta en la M40, hacia el oeste, pasa por las industrias y poco a poco aparecen los suburbios que no tardan en dejar paso a las plantaciones de coníferas que técnicamente son el campo.

En el equipo de música suena Jamiroquai. Ahora Peeta esta más tranquilo solo le queda un poco de mareo así que sube el volumen. Conoce al cantante, le ha hecho varias entrevistas y conoce bastante bien al que toca las congas, así que siente una especie de vínculo personal al oírles cantar una versión extendida que habla sobre la emergencia del planeta. Es muy extendida porque el tiempo adquiere una cualidad elástica, mientras Peeta sigue tarareando por lo que le parece que son demasiadas horas, la vista se le pone borrosa y palpita una vez mas con el resto de las drogas de anoche.

De repente se da cuenta que va conduciendo exactamente en el centro de dos carriles a 180 kilómetros por hora y escucha una bocina. Deja de tararear e intenta volver al carril del medio, pero descubre que ha olvidado como conducir, tiene los brazos tiesos sobre el volante, su velocidad se reduce a 93 kilómetros por hora, los pies simultáneamente en el freno y el acelerador; oye otra bocina, es un camión tan grande como una casa, por el retrovisor mira al camionero que lleva grandes gafas de sol negras y le grita; Peeta solo puede ver una cara con tres grandes huecos oscuros como una calavera que anuncia su muerte. Da un golpe en el volante se dirige hacia el carril de baja velocidad sin siquiera fijarse y piensa que ya esta, morirá ahí en una bola de fuego abrasador escuchando un remix extendido de Jamiroquai. Por suerte el carril está vacio, apaga la música y respira bruscamente por la boca unas tres veces y conduce en silencio si bajar ni subir de los 110 hasta que llega a su salida.

Cansado aparca en Oxford Road, reclina un poco el asiento y cierra los ojos con la esperanza de dormir, pero solo mira aquellos tres agujeros negros, además el sol esta muy brillante y se da cuenta de que hay algo miserable y enfermizo en ese joven nervioso que se agita en su coche a las 11:45 en un día de verano. Se pone en marcha de nuevo y en veinte minutos entra en el camino de grava a la casa de sus padres. Una casa de los años veinte, con vigas de madera falsas en la fachada para hacerla ver menos maciza y moderna de lo que es, una casa familiar en las Chilterns. Peeta mira con aprehensión al porche donde su padre lo espera, le da la impresión de que lleva años esperándolo, Haymitch solo levanta la taza de té como saludo. Tiene la cara fatigada y parece más encorvado, por los seis meses que lleva empeorando su mujer. Se mira en los ojos de su padre y se siente como un idiota avergonzado por su camisa brillante, su manera informal de conducir el cochecito deportivo.

Payaso, bufón, un payaso barato.

Peeta suspira, su padre vuelve a levantar la tacita de té y Peeta invoca toda su capacidad de concentración y baja del coche

-Que coche mas ridículo – lo regaña su padre

-Bueno, no tienes que conducirlo tu ¿no? – Peeta se siente aliviado por su natural numero de padre serio y cuadrado e hijo irresponsable y descarado

-Parece de juguete, así que no creo caber. Te esperábamos hace rato ¿sabes?

-¿Qué tal viejo? – Dice Peeta en arranque de cariño hacia su viejo padre. Le rodea la espalda y se la frota y se aparta con una sonrisa, sintiendo una agonía por lo que casi hace.

Estuvo a punto de besar la mejilla de su padre, eso hubiera sido como quebrantar una ley de la naturaleza, lo que hubiera sido peor era romper esa ilusión de sobriedad, pero su padre resopla y no sabe si es para oler el aliento de su hijo así que se siente intranquilo

-Tu madre esta en el jardín, lleva toda la mañana esperándote

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunta y espera que le diga "mucho mejor"

-Ya la veras

El pasillo se le hace mas oscuro y fresco de lo normal por el brillante sol que ha dejado atrás, en ese momento su hermana mayor entra con una bandeja que lleva unos cereales oscuros en leche que no han sido tocados, es una mujer que irradia capacidad, sensatez y piedad en el rostro, le queda bien teniendo en cuenta que es jefa de enfermeras con solo treinta y cuatro años

-¡Ha vuelto el hijo prodigo!

La confusión mental de Peeta no llega al extremo de no reconocer una puya pero prefiere ignorarla – ¿Cómo esta? – pregunta y vuelve a esperar que le diga "muy mejorada"

-Ya la veras – Cassie se aleja por el pasillo y Peeta no entiende por qué nadie le quiere decir como esta su madre

Sale al jardín y ve a su madre mirando el paisaje, el sombrero de ala ancha y los lentes de sol no le dejaban ver su rostro pero la manera en que le cuelga una mano por el brazo acolchonado del sillón y sus pálidos brazos. Sabe que ha cambiado mucho desde hace tres semanas y le dan ganas de llorar y acurrucarse en los brazos de Maysilee como cuando era un niño, también le dan ganas de irse, salir corriendo de ahí pero como no puede hacer ni una ni otra se acerca a su madre y la saluda tan alegremente como si fuera el brioso presentador de una tertulia.

Ella sonríe, pero parece que hasta para sonreirá debe esforzarse demasiado, el se sienta en una oxidada silla de jardín viendo el paisaje como ella sin querer escrutarle mucho la cara

-Estas sudando – dice ella

-Es que hace mucho calor – ella no se convencida y se obliga a recordarse con quien esta hablando – es que la camisa es de fibra artificial

Su madre toca la camisa con el dorso de la mano y arruga de asco la nariz - ¿De donde?

-Prada

-Muy caro

Peeta que prefiere cambiar de tema toma el paquete de colores – Un regalo para ti

-Que bien – ella deshace con cuidado el nudo de la envoltura

-No es mío, es de Katniss

-Se nota en el envoltorio, los tuyos siempre vienen en bolsas de basura con cinta adhesiva

-No es verdad – Peeta sonríe manteniendo la charla ligera mientras su madre observa las portadas de las novelas que Katniss le manda,

- Katniss es un encanto, dale las gracias de mi parte. – levanta una de Fitzgerald – Mira Hermosos y Malditos. Somos tú y yo.

-Pero ¿Quién es qué? – dice él, pero su madre no le escucha esta leyendo la tarjeta, un collage agit-prop en blanco y negro del 82

-"¡Fuera Thatcher!" – Se ríe – Es una buena chica – toma la novela y mide el grosor con el índice y pulgar – es optimista, aunque de ahora en adelante deberías guiarla hacia los relatos cortos

Peeta se limita a sonreír y a resoplar obediente, no quiere que ella siga usando una especie de humor negro, lo odia. Prefiere dejar sin decir lo indecible

-Por cierto ¿cómo esta Katniss?

-Muy bien, ya obtuvo el titulo de profesora. Y hoy tiene una entrevista de trabajo

-Eso sí que es una profesión – su madre se gira para verlo - ¿Tu no querías ser profesor? ¿Qué paso?

-No era para mí

-No – se limita a decir ella

Otra vez Peeta tiene la impresión de que el día se le va de las manos; se suponía que los momentos de enfermedad eran para reunir a la gente para que hubiera comprensión y apertura, o eso es lo que se veía en las serie y películas. Ellos dos que siempre habían tenido compresión y mucha confianza el uno en el otro, ahora solo tenían riñas y reproches. Hace ocho horas él le contaba sus más grandes secretos a gente que no conocía de nada y ahora no puede hablar con su madre. Hay algo que no funciona aquí.

-Ayer vi marcha loca – dice ella

-¿Así? – Ella guarda silencio así que Peeta vuelve a preguntar - ¿Qué te pareció?

-Pues tú lo haces muy bien, se te ve muy simpático en la tele, muy natural. Pero ya sabes que el programa en si no me gusta

-Es que en el fondo no esta dirigido par a gente como tu…

Su madre se gira hacia el de forma imperiosa y Peeta se siente como un estúpido por lo que ha dicho

-¿Qué quieres decir con "gente como yo"? – Y si también se pone nervioso

-No, solo digo que es un programa tonto de madrugada para después de salir…

-O sea que según tu no estaba lo bastante borracha para disfrutarlo. Mira yo mojigata no soy, no me molesta la vulgaridad pero no entiendo porque deben humillar a medio mundo

-Si en el fondo no se humilla a nadie, es divertido…

-Hacer concurso para encontrar a la novia más fea del país ¿no te parece humillante? Pedirles a los hombres que manden fotos de novias feas…

-Es divertido, la cuestión es que ellos las quieren, aunque no sean convencionalmente atractivas ¡La cuestión es esa! ¡Es divertido!

-No paras de decir que es divertido ¿ a quien quieres convencer? A ti o a mí

-Vamos a dejar el tema ¿si?

-¿Y tu que crees que sienten ellas, les parece divertido a las novias… las "horripilantes"?

-Mamá, que yo solo me encargo de presentar a los grupos, Solo entrevisto a los cantantes sobre su nuevo maravilloso video. Ese es mi trabajo, es el medio no el fin.

-¿Cuál es el fin Peeta? Nosotros te hemos inculcado que siempre puedes hacer lo que quieras. Solo que no pensé que quisieras hacer… esto.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-No lo sé. Algo que este bien – Ella se lleva la mano al pecho y se recuesta en el sillón quedándose un rato en silencio

-Esto esta bien, a su manera – dice Peeta un rato después, no quiere seguir discutiendo por lo que habla de forma conciliadora - Es una tontería, un programa de entretenimiento y esta claro que tiene cosas que no me gustan, pero es una experiencia que llevara a otras cosas. Además, no se si sirve de algo, pero yo estoy convencido de que lo hago bien y lo disfruto

-Pues entonces supongo que tienes que hacerlo. Si lo disfrutas tienes que hacerlo. Si, yo ya se que harás otras cosas… – le toma la mano dejando la idea en el aire y luego ella sonríe, es una sonrisa pequeña y débil a la que Peeta se aferra – No deberíamos discutir

-No es una discusión, es un debate – dice aunque sabe perfectamente que discuten

-Es que me estoy poniendo morfina. A veces no se lo que digo

-No has dicho nada. Yo también estoy un poco cansado

El sol que se refleja en las losas le lastima los ojos y siente que le quema la piel de la cara y los brazos como si fuera un vampiro, su madre asiente como si supiera que estuvo de juerga, pero Peeta solo siente que se avecina otra ola de sudor y nauseas, trata de tranquilizarse diciéndose que solo es química

Pasan en silencio por indeterminado tiempo, Peeta se da cuenta que a cada minuto se va idiotizando mas, que le cuesta concentrarse y hallar la voluntad para mantener la lucidez y ha observado que ha hecho comentarios idiotas que no quería hacer, como si cerrar la boca no dependiese de el

-Peeta, me tendrás que disculpar, pero estoy muy cansada; tendré que subir a dormir un poco

-Bien

-Necesito que me ayudes

Peeta mira a su madre y se levanta para ayudarle a ponerse en pie mientras que de reojo busca a su hermana o a su padre para que lo sustituyan como si ellos tuviesen alguna titulación que el no poseyera; pero no están por ningún lado y Peeta, sin mucha convicción camina junto a su madre, tomándola del brazo. Le exaspera lo lento que van, como si fuera una afrenta personal.

Cuando llegan a las escaleras esta seguro de no haber notado que eran tantos escalones

-Lo mejor es que me lleves, ahora ya no peso tanto

Esto me supera, soy incapaz. Creía que podría pero no; me falta algo…

-¿Te duele en algún sitio? Quiero decir si hay una parte donde…

-Tu tranquilo – Ella se quita el sombrero y arregla el pañuelo que lleva en la cabeza para tapar la caída de pelo. Él la agarra con firmeza por debajo del omoplato y luego se agacha para pasar el brazo por la parte trasera de las piernas. Cuando considera que ella esta lista le alza sintiendo como ella relaja el cuerpo, se siente asustado, no porque sienta que esto lo supera sino porque le parece, por el peso, que lleva a un niño y no a su madre ¿No debería pesar más? ¿Ni un poquito más?

-Mi héroe – dice ella cuando llegan y ambos se sonríen. Peeta la deja en la cama

-¿Te traigo algo?

-No, estoy bien

-¿Te toca alguna cosa, algún medicamento?

-No, estoy bien, solo deja las cortinas cerradas

-Quieres meterte en la cama

-Solo la manta por favor, y deja la ventana abierta

-Nos vemos después…

-Cariño – Peeta se detiene a medio camino de la puerta - ¿te quedaras? Ya se que la comida corre a cargo de tu padre y eso pero…

Quedarse suena tentador, como una opción de reparar todo lo mal que ha ido la visita, la oportunidad de hacer las paces

-Pues… no, no creo. Lo que pasa es que tengo unas entradas para el estreno de Parque Jurasico y debo ir por una cuestión de trabajo… ya sabes que esto lleva tiempo organizándose y no puedo faltar. Hasta ira Lady Di, no conmigo por supuesto – Maysilee frunce el ceño y Peeta se encarga de agregar una mentira – Es que la verdad es que invite a Katniss, ella esta muy emocionada, yo me lo perdería pero ella tiene muchas ganas de ir…Lo siento

-Ah, bueno esta bien

Peeta suspira al salir del cuarto porque parce que su madre trago la mentira, el simplemente no se siente con la voluntad de quedarse, de arruinar la cena y no saber como repararlo luego, quiere evitar las miradas de Cassie y de su padre así que se dirige a la cocina, abre el frigorífico y observa como la cocina ahora es propiedad de su padre.

Solo encuentra un pedazo mustio de apio, latas de comida abiertas y en la puerta una botella de vino blanco abierta; la coge y bebe de ella cinco o cuatro tragos y cuando oye pasos acercarse a la cocina la pone en su lugar y cierra la refrigeradora

-¿Y tu madre? – Es Haymitch que aparece con bolsas de mercado llenas de latas de estofado y otras comidas preparadas

-Estaba cansada así que la lleve arriba para dormir

-Ya. ¿Han hablado?

-Si, un poco de todo y de nada – Se oye rara la voz, demasiado fuerte y pronuncia mal con poca naturalidad. Borracho. Se pregunta si su padre se dará cuenta. Abre de nuevo el refrigerador y finge ver por vez primera el vino - ¿Puedo?

Tras un asentimiento lento de su padre se sirve en una copa lo que queda en la botella y camina fuera de la cocina, quiere ir a su cuarto ahora bodega.

-¿No vas a comer? – Peeta mira las latas de comida preparada que parece reventaran la bolsa - ¿Ni siquiera para acompañar el vino?

-No, paso. Gracias. Iré a mi cuarto

-¿Tu cuarto?

-Si, quiero recoger unos libros – Se fue rápidamente dejando a su padre con el ceño fruncido, antes de que tuviera que usar a Katniss de nuevo

En la bodega que es ahora su habitación, tirado en la cama viendo como el vino en la copa pierde su frio; toda su vida había imaginado que cuando estuviera cerca de los 45 o 50 recibiría una especie de kit emocional que le ayudaría a sobrellevar la muerte de sus padres. Si lo tuviera, en estos momentos todo iría sobre ruedas, sería abnegado y noble, quizá hasta tendría hijos propios y por tanto una madurez que le haría ver que la vida es un proceso y que se debe seguir.

Pero no tiene 50, tiene 28 años y no hay tal kit emocional. Su madre tiene solo 49 años ¿cómo se supone que debe aceptar ver el decaimiento de su increíble madre? No es justo para su madre y a todo esto tampoco es justo para él, es un joven muy ocupado, en el umbral de una carrera exitosa y con mejores cosas que pensar. Vuelve a sentir unas ganas de llorar, pero como hace 15 años que no llora lo atribuye a la química. Cierra los ojos dispuesto a dormir un poco, para reponerse, para volver a tener fuerzas para bajar a disculparse y demostrarles cuanto los quiere, porque aunque a veces no lo parezca los quiere mucho y se preocupa por ellos.

Cuando se despierta han pasado seis largas horas. No se siente mejor, si es posible diría que empeoro siente la cabeza latirle y los ojos pegados, también ha sudado muchísimo, sudor que se ha agriado y casi le parece que huele a vodka, va al baño y se lava la cara, hace una mueca al ponerse algo de roll-on de su padre.

La salida de casa es todo un desastre, al bajar las escaleras su padre parecía esperarlo, como un centinela o como un policía con una orden de arresto. Discuten por las llaves del auto de Peeta que Haymitch ha escondido. Sabe que su hijo esta ebrio y no piensa dejarlo irse en coche el solo.

-¡Que tengo 28 años papá! – intenta sonar enojado pero solo le sale un tono agudo e infantil

-Ya te dije que no te iras solo, no lo voy a permitir

Con un gesto de fingida jovialidad juega con las llaves del viejo jaguar y sale de la casa con Peeta pisándole los talones. Vuelven a discutir en el coche con el sonido de una marcha instrumental que al rubio le parece demencial.

-Como vengas a ver a tu madre en ese estado de nuevo, te juro que te cierro la puerta y no te dejo entrar ¿entendiste? – Por primera vez Haymitch parece realmente enfadado con Peeta que no dice nada, se limita a cerrar la puerta del coche y observa como su padre se aleja por la carretera.

Camina por el solitario andén de la estación rural. Son las 18:59, faltan seis minutos para que pase el tren de Londres, busca con la mirada la vieja cabina telefónica que usaba de adolescente para hacer sus planes de huida. Tiene que hacer una llamada.

…

"…deja tu mensaje después del tono y te contestare en cuanto pueda."

-Hola Katniss, soy Peeta. Estoy en la estación de tren cerca de casa… vengo de casa de mi madre y…y quería saber que harías esta noche. ¡Tengo entradas para Parque Jurasico! Aunque ya es tarde para la función ¿Qué me dices de la fiesta de después? Estará la princesa Diana. Perdona, estoy hablando por hablar, por si estuvieras en casa. Contesta el teléfono Katniss, contesta, contesta, contesta ¿no? Ah, ya me acorde, hoy es la cita. Tú cita _sexy_. Bueno pues que te diviertas… llámame al volver a casa ¿si? Explícame como te fue. Ahora en serio: llámame en cuanto puedas…

La lengua se le traba, recupera el aliento y continúa

-No te creerías la mierda de día que he tenido – se le traba la lengua de nuevo – Kat, he hecho algo fatal, fatal – Debería parar pero no quiere colgar, quiere ver a Katniss Everdeen para confesarle sus pecados pero Kat se ha ido a una cita con un hombre, sonríe forzadamente y sigue – Te llamo mañana. ¡Quiero saberlo todo! Hasta luego Rompecorazones.

Cuelga. Escucha al tren acercarse, pero no puede subir, no en ese estado; esperar al siguiente. EL tren parece esperarlo con su educado tic tac, pero Peeta se queda justo donde esta en su caparazón de plástico de la cabina. Cuando el rostro se le descompone trata de tomar el teléfono, su respiración se vuelve irregular y cuando se hecha a llorar se repite una y otra vez que solo es química, química, química.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? No anda muy bien encaminado nuestro amigo platónico ¿no? *suspiro* **

**Bien, me quiero disculpar por la enorme tardanza que he tenido para subir el capi, al principio si fue problema de concentración par a continuar escribiendo, luego se volvieron mas cosas, se juntaron la universidad, el trabajo, la vida personal y los problemas fueron explotando así que se me hacia en ocasiones muy difícil sentarme a escribir. Pero ya, ya estoy acá de nuevo y voy a tratar de tardarme menos esta vez, no les quiero prometer nada con las actualizaciones porque no sé si les podre cumplir, así que nada mas lo dejamos en pronto ¿vale?**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen el fic, sobre todo a MarEverdeen, Juliper22, que me dejan caer sus valiosos reviews por aquí, también a los anónimos que andan por ahí y a cualquiera que lea este fic.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
